An Unexpected Encounter
by RoSiE1
Summary: *UPDATE-The plot thickens as Gene gets more involved* Jim's past comes to light...He has a sister!
1. Quarlia and its King

An Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1 – Quarlia and its King

            Far away, a world that is distant from many other planets lies alone in its peaceful bounty out of harm's way.  This planet named Quarlia has given life to a great race of people who are known throughout the galaxy.  It is home to King Celeas and his beautiful, young wife, Lily.  

            Before King Celeas grew old in age, he succeeded his father in keeping up with a constant struggle of making his kingdom the best there is in all of the cosmos.  He went to other planets, conquered them, and took the men as his slaves, and women as concubines.  But Celeas' grew sick and was plagued with disease, unknown to the people of Quarlia.  It was believed that he contracted the disease from one of the planets that he conquered, as punishment for going against God's will.  Since Quarlia was meant to be a peaceful and religious world, Celeas went against all of that by continuing his father's evil deeds and was therefore, punished.  

However, Celeas gave up his days of conquering foreign worlds and peoples when he met a young, teenage girl who was about fifteen years old, at the time.  It was on the planet Ven, where an auction was being held for anyone who was interested in purchasing slave girls.  The girl caught Celeas' attention rather quickly for she reminded him of his first wife, Elena, who had passed away four years prior to the auction.  The girl had dark features and if looks could kill she was definitely one of a kind in that department.  She was olive complexioned, with long, mud brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes in the shape of large almonds.  She had naturally pink, pouty lips, a button nose, and a small, but proportionate body frame.  Her name was Lily.  She was a small girl, but had killer attitude…just like Elena.

Celeas' immediate attraction to Lily had caused him to buy her off at the auction with the intention of making her his new queen.  His advisors and councilmen had asked if he was mad in making a slave girl his wife, and he just simply answered that she was way more than that.  In her, he saw a light that he saw in Elena.  If he wasn't mistaken, Lily seemed to be Elena reincarnated.  Lily was the answer in bringing Quarlia to its peaceful state.  

In having no choice, Lily married Celeas and helped in restoring a calm and tranquil Quarlia that would have no part in war against other planets.  Many times, she spoke for the king and signed treaties with other worlds to not interfere with their conflicts and in turn, Quarlia would receive the same treatment.  

It took a few years work, but Quarlia was finally brought back to peace.  The only problem was the thought of Celeas' son, Rume taking over the throne one day.  Since Celeas was sick, this day would probably come sooner than expected.  Rume had an evil and impure heart.  He instilled fear among the Quarlians and wished to have Lily for himself.  Rume felt that the only way to be a great empire was to continue the work of his grandfather, for he was the only great ruler of Quarlia who knew how to keep his kingdom in control and in power.  


	2. Lily's Relation

An Unexpected Encounter

I forgot to put this in the first chapter…this is supposed to take place some time after the end of the Outlaw Star anime series…I am going to use its characters but with no bad intentions of claiming them as my own.

Note: Text in _italics_ is the characters' speech in thought – This pertains to what is going on in their minds.

Chapter 2 – Lily's Relation

            For six years after her purchase by King Celeas, Lily tried to adjust to her new surroundings.  She had everything and anything a girl could ever want.  All of the clothes, money, servants…all was done for her.  She was more than just a princess; she was queen to an entire planet!  Yet, deep within her heart, she had much dread and sadness that she wished to overcome.  Celeas had fallen in love with her and had been very good to her ever since she came to his palace, but he was twice her age and sick, growing weaker and weaker each day.  Lily was forced to marry him, for she was a slave, but as a young girl and teenager she always had hopes of being independent and doing her own thing…no strings attached.

            Lily felt as though she would never be happy as long as she was a part of Quarlia and Celeas.  She had been on this planet for six years now and had grown lonely.  Although her royal subjects showed great respect and showered her with gifts and much love, she was not content.  Not to mention the fact that Celeas' only son, Rume, had tried to make moves on her made things worse.  

            As Lily lay on her bed, in tears, she thought about all she had been through since she was in Quarlia.  How much she just wished to leave freely, but she was committed to a man she did not love.

_What did I do to deserve this life that I have?  I hate it!  I may be in power over a whole planet, but I don't love Celeas and I definitely don't love that jerk, Prince Rume.  He thinks he can have whoever he wants just cause he's royalty.  Well, he's wrong because if his father hasn't even slept with me, no one will…ever…That sounds like a long time.  I'm only 21 and my fate has already been decided for me.  I'm in Quarlia with no way out…All I can do is dream…_

            While lost in thought, a servant girl named Fera faintly knocked on Lily's door, being respectful as she usually was.  Although she was a servant, Fera might have been Lily's best friend at the moment, as well as the only person she mostly confided in.  Fera kept every single secret to herself and considered the queen to be more than royalty.  Lily was someone she looked up to.  She might have been six years younger than Lily, but she understood her completely.  After all, the roller coaster ride all started when Lily was Fera's age.  

"Queen Lily," Fera asked.  "Are you there?"

_Huh?_

"Your highness, may I have your permission to enter your room?"

Lily quickly stood up and wiped away her tears.  "Yes of course, Fera."

Fera entered Lily's room and closed the door behind her.  "How do you do, my queen?"  She noticed that Lily had been crying and said, "I am sorry if I interrupted you in your private moment."

"No, Fera.  It's ok.  You know that I enjoy your company very much.  You remind me much of myself when I was fifteen and I first came here."

"Thank you, your highness.  You are too kind."

"Please, Fera.  I have told you a million times to call me Lily.  I confide in you, why can't you confide in me?" 

"I dare not, Queen Lily.  Although you see me as a friend, I cannot disrespect you.  It is the way I was raised to be.  I am ordered to do things for the queen out of kindness.  And you, more than anyone in this palace, deserve that kindness."

Lily raised an arched eyebrow.  "And what if I were to order you to call me Lily?  What of that?"

Fera just smiled.  "I rather not make a habit of it, my queen."

"Okay, okay.  I can take the hint," Lily giggled.  "So what of your visit?"

"Ah, yes.  King Celeas wishes to speak with you in his chambers."

Lily looked surprised.  "Really?  What of?  Is there another problem that needs to be settled?  Quarlia has been at peace for some time now.  What could he want to speak with me of?"

"I do not know, but he just asked that I come and tell you to see him right now."

_I wonder what it could be about.  _

            "Okay.  Thanks, Fera.  I'll go see him now."

            "You're welcome, my queen.  I will go back to my duties."  Fera left Lily's room and went off to go help out with palace chores.

_What could Celeas want to see me about?  The only thing he's ever spoken to me about has been his treaties…Oh no!  He can't be…dying???  _Lily shook that thought away.  _No maybe it's something good.  Something I would be happy to hear.  _Lily reached Celeas' chamber and knocked lightly.

            "Who is it," asked a grumpy sounding man from behind the door.

            "It's your queen, Celeas…your wife."  Lily felt so sad on saying that.  She wished that she had met the love of her life and marry him instead of some old king who had a disrespectful son.

            "Ah!  Yes, come in my queen," Celeas said with delight.

            Lily walked into Celeas' chamber and said, "I was told that you asked for me, my king."

            As happy as can be, Celeas motioned for Lily to come closer to him.  In his usual royal purple robe, he struggled to get his way around the palace, mostly dragging himself along.  Unable to walk, Celeas was practically glued to a wheelchair.  "I need to have a serious conversation with you, Lily."

            Lily walked over to Celeas and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  "Of course, my king.  Is something the matter?"

            "No, actually…" his voice trailed off.

            "What?  There's something wrong?  Tell me.  What is it," she asked impatiently.

            "Well, I am growing old, weak, and soon I will be tied down to my bed, unable to move for good."  Celeas gazed down away from Lily's look.  He thought that she was the most beautiful woman that he ever laid eyes on.

            Lily actually felt sorry for the old, sick man.  Although he had purchased her six years back.  He took her in and made her feel at home, making her his wife.  And although she was his wife, he never took her to bed and made love to her.  He respected her virginity and knew that she did not love him in return.  "Don't say that, Celeas.  You're a strong man.  You will be okay."

            Celeas grabbed his white beard in thought.  He gazed back up at Lily with his cool blue eyes.  "Why do you not love me?"

            Lily surprised by his question, just looked away and said nothing.

            In disappointment, Celeas just continued to say, "Although you are much younger than me, I have grown to love you as my wife.  I would give my life for you any day.  Your light, your fire is what helps me with my struggle to survive against this dreaded disease."

_How do you say all of this Celeas?  How could you feel this way even though I don't love you?  _A tear dropped down Lily's cheek.  _I can't love you…_

            "Celeas, don't say that.  I'm sure your struggle is more for Rume than it is for me.  He is your beloved son."

            Celeas tone grew more impatient and angrily, "Rume is not to be trusted!  He can't wait for the day I die.  He wants to take over my throne and turn Quarlia back into the war-loving planet that it used to be.  I can't let that happen though…"

            Lily turned back to Celeas with shock in her eyes.  "Celeas, what do you plan to do?"

            "Ah, my queen.  I need your help once more…before it is too late."

            With a questionable look on her face, Lily asked, "What do you mean?"

            "I think it's about time to let go of the past.  You are a part of me, Lily…and I—I should be a part of you."

            "What are you saying Celeas?"

            "I only wish to make you mine, Lily.  I have waited for six years for you to return the love I have for you.  I have respected you, allowing you to have your own chambers and to roam freely as you please as long as it's within palace grounds or with an escort…But now—now, I need you more than ever."

            A little frightened of what might happen, Lily cringed and moved away from Celeas.  "Celeas, I—I don't want to…How would this help you keep Quarlia at peace?"

            "With our love, a new son could be born…a new heir to the throne of Quarlia.  Maybe our baby can even provide as company to you.  Perhaps, something that can make you happy by my side," Celeas said lusting over Lily and trying to convince her to make love to him.

            "Celeas, you know about the only thing that would make me happy…I have done everything I could for you, but please, I beg of you, don't make me do this."

            With sadness in his eyes, Celeas replied, "But I love you, my queen.  That is the reason I had you marry me…"

            Lily kept her eyes off of his gaze and said, "Celeas, you have know that I will never love you in that sense.  I am grateful for all that you have done for me, but I cannot be forced to love you!"

            In contemplation and in final thought, Celeas smirked and said, "What if I could make you love me?"

            "There is no possible way.  You wouldn't take me by force, Celeas.  If I am as precious to you as you say, you wouldn't dare."

I can't believe that this is happening!  What happened to Celeas being nice?  Oh my God, my heart is pounding very hard and fast.  I need to get out of this somehow.  

            With a calm tone, yet some hidden laughter behind it, Celeas asked, "What if I make a deal with you?"

            "A deal?"

            "Yes, a deal."

            "What kind of deal, Celeas?"

            "I know that the only thing that would make you happy is seeing your family alive and well.  I know that you, your parents, and little brother were all separated at some point before you reached Ven…What if I were to tell you that there is a way for me to see if they are still alive and well?"

            "Celeas, no!  Don't mock me?  I know you are the almighty king, but to toy with a thought like that is absolutely crazy!"

            Celeas moved himself over to a nightstand next to his large bed and opened the drawer.  In it contained a crystal ball.  He took it into his hands and pushed himself back over to Lily who was now standing by the door.  He handed the crystal to Lily.  She took it into her hands and only saw her reflection on it.

            "This is the way, Lily."

            "What are you talking about?  This is nothing, but a mirrored crystal ball."

            "You're wrong, my lady."

            "I don't suppose this has some type of magical power, right?"

            Celeas just smiled.  "With this, you can find your family."

            "What?  But why didn't you tell me about this a long time ago?  You know I only wished to see them one last time."

            Celeas looked away.  "I thought I would lose, Lily…Once you would find your family, I would be too weak to stop you.  Out of love, I might have let you go…"

            This was the Celeas that Lily knew.  He was speaking to her again, but there was still something wrong about him.  She just felt it.  "Oh, Celeas.  There is no way for me to get out of here…I would only be able to see them in the crystal ball."

            "This is your happiness, Lily…Use it."  Celeas grabbed Lily's right hand and kissed it gently.  "Go ahead, ask the crystal ball for what you wish to see."

            "Okay."  Lily sat down on a wooden armed chair, laced by velvet, which was by the door.  "Crystal ball, I wish to see my parents and brother please."

            The crystal ball replied, "That is impossible."

            Celeas looked surprised, "That can't be.  The crystal ball always works!"

            "Why can't I see anyone," Lily asked.

            "Because two of the three members of your family ceased to exist six years ago."

            "What?"  Lily started to cry, sobbing and stuttering, she muttered her next response, "Who died and why?"

            "When your entire family was ambushed by a band of pirates, you were all separated and taken to different locations.  You were taken to and sold at Ven, your parents refused to cooperate and were killed by the pirates themselves, and your brother was transported to the planet Ulea to serve as a slave."

            "So he is still alive?  May I see him please?"  Lily was growing impatient, until she saw the view of her little brother…not so little anymore.  "Oh my gosh.  It's really him…He's grown since the last time I saw him."  Lily looked in wonder at the teenage boy with the short, dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes.  _He's definitely matured through the years.  He must be like fifteen now.  Wow…Jim…I can hardly believe it myself.  _"Where is he?  He doesn't look like he's on a planet.  It looks more like a ship."

            "He is traveling with an outlaw named Gene Starwind on a ship by the name of the Outlaw Star."

_Why is he traveling with an outlaw?  Oh no.  He must have been purchased as a slave to run the ship and make sure all of its equipment works correctly._  

            Celeas smiled widely.  "My love, you can finally be happy.  We know everything we have to know…I can send a band of soldiers to retrieve your brother.  He will no longer be troubled as a slave.  Your worries are safe with me.  I will have him returned to you at once, if you become mine."

            Lily's eyes opened wide.  "Is this the deal you wanted to make?"

            Celeas nodded.  "Yes, my queen.  I love you, but I need you to promise me to provide an heir to my throne.  Without another child, I cannot leave Quarlia in a peaceful state."

            Lily found herself in a huge predicament here.  She wanted to retrieve her brother from a bad situation, but she did not love Celeas.  _I would do anything though…anything.  Just to see Jim again.  _"Okay Celeas.  I agree to provide an heir to your throne as long as you return my brother to me, safe and sound."

            Celeas grew content.  "You have made an old man happy, Lily.  I promise that he will be safe."

            "I also want you to bring me that outlaw, Gene, and any crew that he may have.  He needs to pay for what he has done to my brother this whole time."

            "Of course, my lady.  I would do anything to see you happy.  I should have done this long ago.  I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

            "Well as long as everything goes smoothly…I just want to see my brother again."

            "I give you my word to send out troops as soon as possible."

            "Thank you, my king.  You are too kind."  With that, Lily gave Celeas a small peck on cheek and left the king to call for one of his advisors.  As she walked to her room, Lily thought about her brother's return and her promise to Celeas.  _I hope I'm making the right choice.  Jim, my brother, you are worth my sacrifice.  Of course I'm making the right choice.  Come home to me, please.  _

What do you think?  Getting interesting or not?  Please let me know and review.  Thanks.


	3. Jim's Dreams

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I will officially put this in now…I do not wish to say that the OLS characters are my own.  Although I will use its characters in my story, it is only fanfic and not intended for any illegal purposes.  Onto, the story now…

Note: I fixed my last chap…it should've had italics in the first place (for characters' thoughts), but it didn't so now they should….This chapter also has italics so look out for them. J  Also, there is some profanity here so the rating has changed.

Chapter 3 – Jim's Dreams

            "Hey, Gene!  Would you get up already?!"

            "Ugh…"  Gene rolled his half-naked, scarred body to the other side of bed and ignored Jim.

            "Gene, come on.  It's about time we get out there and look for another job.  We're running low on cash and soon we won't have anything to eat!"

            "I'll get up in ten minutes.  I promise, Jim."

            Jim's face turned as red as a tomato and he lost his temper.  "Ah!  Damn it, Gene!"  He pulled Gene's covers off of his curled human frame.  "It's almost one in the afternoon and you're still sleeping!  If you want to be a man, act like it for once.  I do the repairs here, get the info you need, make sure everything's ready to go, and all you do is lie around 'til it's almost dark out again!"

            Gene sat up and just stared blankly at Jim.  "Alright, alright.  I'll get up…but only if you shut the hell up!"

            Jim turned red in the face again, but controlled his temper this time.  He lowered his tone and said, "Ya know, Gene.  I'm not a little kid anymore.  I'm fifteen."

            "Ya, sew," Gene asked as he brushed his teeth.

"We've been partners for years…and well, aside from that, you've meant a lot more to me than just a partner.  You've been like a big brother and all."

Gene wiped his mouth with a towel and smiled.  "Jim, we're family, you know that.  We found each other for a reason."

Jim had a thought-filled expression on his face.  "Yeah, I guess…"

_Huh?  Somethin's bothering the little guy.  _"What's eating at ya, Jim?  You know, you can tell me.  You started this conversation for a reason, right?"

Jim thought for a second.  "Well…I've been having these dreams, Gene.  It's really weird."

Gene walked over to his closet and pulled out his usual set of clothes.  Just about everything in his closet was black and he wasn't about to change his routine.  "What kinda dreams?"

"About my family…"

_Hmmmm…_ "Hmmm, what about them, Jim?  Didn't you say that they all died when you were taken to Ulea?"

"Well…My parents were killed in front of me by a band of pirates when I was only nine, but my sister was sent to another planet."

"Do you remember where she was sent to?"

"No, but I have a feeling that she's still alive wherever she is.  I've been having these dreams in which she calls out to me, begging me to save her from an overpowering freak."

Gene continued to dress and said, "Well, little brother…sounds like an adventure…Maybe your sis is alive, out there somewhere, but I don't think you should worry about it…Maybe she found someone nice, just like you did."

"How could you say that, Gene?!  We were ambushed by pirates and if I was taken to Ulea to be auctioned off, I could only imagine what she went through…She was my age when we were separated."

Gene's eyes narrowed and he put a frown on his face, sitting on his bed to put his boots on.  "I'm sorry, Jim.  It's just that I don't know what to suggest."

"I know…I just thought that maybe we could do something about it," Jim said, sounding a bit unenthusiastic.

"There is a possibility.  We just don't know where to start…If we can find a way to look for her, I promise that that'll be our new adventure."

 Jim's face lit up, bright with innocence and contentment.  "Really?"

"Yeah!  Of course I mean it, kid…But first, we gotta go look for some work."  Gene reached out to put a hand on Jim's head, but he realized that he was already, almost as tall as he was.  _He really has grown…and it's only been a few years._

Jim pouted, the familiar Hawking pout.  "Damn it, Gene!  I'm not a kid, okay?"

Gene only chuckled at Jim's remark.  _Of course you're not.  _"Well I'm up now, so what do ya wanna do?"

"I think we should land on a space port, refuel, and get some food…then maybe we could make a few connections and look for work."

"Alright then, that's what we'll do." 


	4. Melfina's Wish

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer:  I do not own OLS or its characters, nor I intend to.

Note:  The usual routine.  Italics are for thoughts, quotes are for speech, etc. etc.  If you have any questions, just write them in your reviews, e-mail me, or IM me if you want.  Thanks! J

Chapter 4 – Melfina's Wish

Gene walked out of his room, followed by Jim, and over to the kitchen where Melfina was preparing some lunch for the crew…well, actually, just Gene.  On the table sat Suzuka, sucking up a bowl of chicken soup and Aisha, licking her plate free of any excess breadcrumbs.  "Shit, Aisha, why don't you just eat the whole darn plate?!"

Aisha stopped licking her plate and just put her head down in embarrassment.  

"Gene, your food is almost ready," Melfina said.

Gene smirked and walked over to Melfina, stopping when he was practically all over her, with his hands on her shoulders.  "Mmmmm….smells good," he whispered into her right ear.

Jim simply rolled his eyes and said, "Gene, cut it out!"

Melfina blushed, but held a stern voice.  "Gene, stop it!"

Gene backed away and smiled.  "Sorry, I couldn't help it, Mel…It's just that your—your food smells good."

"Ugh, this is so annoying.  I think I'll go to my room and train until we reach the space port," Suzuka said with disgust, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!  Wait for me," exclaimed Aisha, already embarrassed by her animalistic behavior, on the table.

Jim sighed, just looking upon Gene with disbelief.  

"What?!"

"Nothing, Gene.  I'll just go and see if we're near any good space ports," Jim said and left, silently.

"Oh great!  Now he's mad at me again," Gene said, sitting down on one of the dining chairs.

"Are you ready to eat now, Gene," Melfina asked.

"No.  I'm not hungry anymore," Gene sighed.

Melfina sat down, across the table from Gene.  "Why not, Gene?  Is it something that I said?"

"No, it's just that—Well, everyone seems to see me as this bad guy lately, and I don't wanna come off like that, ya know? …I'm sorry I disrespected you, Mel."

Melfina seemed disappointed and bowed her head down.  She didn't want Gene to apologize.  As a matter of fact, she loved every second of his touch.  She loved the way he felt, and the way he caressed her with his rough, but gentle skin…She had missed those days when he was very affectionate towards her and those nights—Oh, those nights!  How glorious they were when he made love to her.  But she could not make him go back to the way they were.  Gene was obviously not in love with her the way she had thought.  "It's okay, Gene.  I know you didn't mean any harm by it."

            "But Mel, I was grabbing you like—like…," his voice trailed off, as he looked into Melfina's eyes.  He saw something in there that he shouldn't have.  Gene knew that Melfina still loved him, but he could no longer return the feeling.  He had thought that Mel was the love of his life, but he was wrong.  He thought that she was special, but again, he felt bad because she was just another girl that he toyed around with.  He did have deep feelings for Melfina, but not the way she wanted him to.  He really did try to make it work, but it just couldn't.  He couldn't force himself to do something he didn't want to!  Having sex (not making love) with Mel was torture and he did not want to make her life a living hell, so he just broke it off.  To her, it might have been pleasing before, during, and after, but to him it was just something to do and after a while, he got tired of it…_No!  Stop looking at me like that, Mel…_

"…Like the way you used to, Gene."  She began to sob.  "Oh Gene, why did you leave me so alone?"

            Gene kind of felt sorry for Melfina.  He had somehow managed to ruin the poor girl's life.  She gave up her virginity to him and was so willing to do anything for Gene after they became one.  She was so, and still is, in love with him.  "I didn't leave you alone, Mel.  I'm still here.  You're still a part of the Outlaw Star crew."

            Gene's words just made Melfina burst into tears.  "But Gene, don't you see?!  All I want is you!"  And with that Melfina just popped out of her chair and ran to her room.

            Gene called after her and was about to go follow her, but he realized that it was best to just let her be.  _She'll get over it…just like the rest of them…Shit, I don't know why I act like I don't care.  I actually do feel bad this time.  Mel was someone special, still is, but that spark is gone now that we know each other intimately.  Maybe we somehow got involved with each other too fast…_

As Gene thought to himself, he didn't realize that Jim had walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of him, where Melfina had just gotten up from.  "You want to talk about it, big bro?"

            _Huh? _"Oh, Jim.  It's you."  

"No shit.  Of course, it's me!"

Gene came back to his senses and asked, "Talk?  Talk about what?"

"Ya know, you dumb ass!"  Jim slapped Gene on the side of the head.  "Snap out of it, Gene!  I saw Mel run out of here, crying.  What's the deal?"

"Nothing, Jim.  It's 'big people' talk."

Jim turned as red as a tomato, his usual color when he was upset, angry, or irritated.  "Urgh…Hello, Gene?!  I'm not that much younger than you!"

"I know, Jim, but I rather not talk about it.  You know that Mel and I are not together anymore…I can't force myself to feel something that's not there for me.  You understand, right, Jim?"

Jim understood Gene completely and nodded in reply.  He never was in love himself, but he could kind of see where Gene was coming from, in a male point of view.  But he also felt sorry for Melfina who was like another mother to him.  She cooked for him, washed his clothes, and did all of those chores that only a mother would care to do for him…or his sister, for that matter.  

As they sat in silence, Jim could only stare into space and think about what was headed their way.  _Will my questions be answered, regarding my dreams?  Will Gene really help out and take off on an adventure to help me find an answer or is it just something he'll put off and forget about?  No.  Gene wouldn't do that to me…but I'm not all that sure that Lily's out there to begin with.  I'll give her credit…She always was a tough girl…Hope she's safe wherever she is…I know she's out there…somewhere…_

**Please send some more reviews.  I enjoy hearing feedback, whether they are good or bad.  I thank you for the nice reviews you have given me so far…until the next chapter.**


	5. The Preparation

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: Although I like it a lot, I do not own OLS or its characters, nor I intend to.

Note: Hey everyone!  I was reading my reviews…Thanks for the feedback!  It's great.  Keep 'em coming! …As to Jim once loving Hanmyo, the anime was never really clear upon that and he got over her quick.  I know it's a little mistake…BUT he was 12 when he had his little rendezvous with her and it was more of a spur of the moment type of thing…OR so maybe I'll make it sound like that ;)…All the same, keep the reviews coming…Ya made me think about that one. J  Aside from that, I think everyone that's reading knows the drill as to how punctuation and font works here.

Chapter 5 – The Preparation

            "Will that be all, father?"

            "Yes, Rume," said King Celeas.  "Just get the boy, bring him back, and capture the outlaws."

            Rume smirked.  _Finally.  I get the chance to prove myself to my father.  I'll prove that I am worthy of claiming his throne and that I am as powerful as my royal descendents wanted me to be.  That bitch that I have for a stepmother will come to know who she's dealing with.  She buttered my father up and I have to get him back to the way he used to be… _"I will lead the troops with courage and honor, father.  And I will spare no one if they strike against me."

            Celeas gave Rume a stern look and took on a strong tone of voice.  "Rume, you are not going into battle, son.  Your mission is only to bring Lily's brother back, in one piece, and to arrest Gene Starwind and his men!"

            This seemsed to upset Rume, but he kept his cool.  "Yes, father, I will do as you say."  He bowed down and kissed his father's hand in form of obedience. 

            Rume turned to follow out with his father's orders, but was then called out by him.  "Rume!  Before you leave, send Fera to get Lily to come in and see me."

            This upset Rume even more.  Although he hated Lily for softening up his father, he desperately wanted to have her for himself.  Every time he'd see the queen in all her glorified beauty, he felt a twinge of lust.  After all, she was only a year younger than he was and he felt that he deserved her more than his father did.  Celeas knew this and was cautious in letting Rume close to his wife whenever it was possible.  He had known that Rume would try and get in with Lily whenever there would be no one around to see them.  She would refuse, but Rume would keep trying and he was so sloppy in his work that he got caught.  He thought that no one had seen him trying to kiss Lily, but his own father had caught him in the act.

            "Stop it," Lily would say.  But still, Rume found a way to force himself onto her.

            "Sure, father.  I'll tell Fera right away."  _Yeah right.  Now's my chance to—No, wait a minute, if I try something now, she might just come and squeal to my father and that would not be good…I'll make sure I'll get her brother personally, then she would have no choice but to be a bitch…my bitch of course.  _Rume calmed down and smiled to himself as he wickedly devised his malicious plan, and walked out of Celeas' room to look for Fera.


	6. Landing on Poi

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Outlaw Star here!

Note:  Normal stuff. J Gilliam's voice is in bold and underlined.

Chapter 6 – Landing on Poi

            "Hey, Gene.  I don't think there will be any space ports for a while, according to Gilliam's database on where we're located."

            "Oh shit!  That means we're in trouble, Jim!"

            Jim smiled his famous Hawking smile, with his pearly white teeth.  "Ugh, not exactly, Gene.  You see, there's a small planet named Poi that has all the resources we need.  I checked it all out.  It seems like the perfect place to land, make repairs, refuel…maybe find a job…I think we're set here, big bro."

            Gene laughed to himself and said, "Jim, you're too much."

            "Hey, I'm the smartest person on this ship.  What do you expect from a guy like me," Jim joked.

            Gene played along, "Right, Jim.  Alright, how far is this, Poi anyway?"

            "Not that far, Gene.  We should be there in about ten minutes."

            "Well alrighty then.  I'll get everyone in their proper seats so they can buckle their safety belts."  Gene winked.  "That includes you too, Jim."

            "Right."  Jim rolled his eyes and sat in his usual front seat. 

            Melfina had already been in place, navigating the ship, and Gene only had to look for Suzuka and Aisha.  She had been quiet, not saying a word at all to Gene or Jim.  She was still hurt by Gene, only wishing to still be a part of his life, intimately.  But no matter what she did, Gene wouldn't express his feelings for her as she did for him.  Melfina decided that it was probably best if she let it rest and see how it played out.  Maybe he would come back to her…

            Gene found Suzuka training with Aisha inside of a padded walled room, especially designed for these two hard-working girls.  They could not go anywhere without having some type of training during their long journeys in outer space.  They refused to travel if they had nothing to do, but sit around all day.

            "Um, sorry to interrupt your training, but we're about to land on a planet in about seven minutes, so if you would stop for a brief second to—"

            "Alright, Gene!  We'll be there in a minute," exclaimed Aisha.  

            "Hey! Okay, okay."  Gene was taken back by Aisha's strong, monstrous voice.  He knew that neither one of them liked their training to be interrupted, but Aisha would get more pissed than Suzuka and most of the time he would just laugh it off.  "But don't blame me if you get pounded to death while we land."

            "I told you we'll be there soon," Aisha screamed out to Gene.

            "Okay!"  _Crazy bitch.  Man, Aisha gets on my nerves sometimes.  I guess I'll just go and take my place and sit my ass down._  Gene walked back to the main console of the ship and took his seat.  Aisha and Suzuka walked in two minutes later and took their places as well.

            It was almost time to land and Gilliam made sure that the whole crew was accounted for before he landed.  Within a few minutes the countdown began and they were about to make contact with Poi's atmosphere.  

**We are now entering Poi's atmosphere.  Remain calm and try to hold still!**

****

            The crew held tight for as long as they could until they landed safely.  They happened to land in the perfect spot, on a field, about twenty miles away from a small city it seemed like.  They could not see it too well, but they wouldn't appear to have scared anyone or cause any trouble by landing where they did.  They could set up camp here and go into town to get the supplies they needed, and look for that job that Jim had so desperately wanted.  As they thought about all they could do, they thought it best to just set up camp for now and run all their errands in the morning, since it was already dark on Poi.  

****


	7. Lily's Delight

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything OLS. J

Note: The usual. J

Chapter 7 – Lily's Delight

Rume had now gone to search for Jim, Gene, and the rest of the crew, and had told Fera to go fetch Lily for his father.  Fera hated his guts and thought that he was a royal pain in the ass.  If there was one person she couldn't stand in the palace, it was Prince Rume, but she had no choice but to follow his orders.  She knew that he would make moves on Lily and she feared that he might, one day, rape her if she did not give into him herself.  She also knew that the Prince had many rendezvous with a certain maid in the palace and that he had broken many girls' hearts.  To him, taking a girl to bed was like winning a prize, and Fera knew all of this very well…She kept many secrets to herself, for she was only a servant.

After finishing a few cleaning jobs in the kitchen, Fera went to tell Lily that her much older husband wished to see her.  When she entered Lily's room, she found that the queen was sitting in front of her dresser's mirror and was fixing her hair into spiral curls.  Still out of respect, Fera said, "Your highness, the king wishes to speak with you right away."

_Hmmmmm…I wonder why.  _"Thank you, Fera.  I will be right there in a minute."

Fera nodded and returned about her business.  She noticed that Lily was not in her usual state and realized that something must be up.  _Of course!  Rume left in battle attire with a few men.  Something must be wrong, but what?  _She frowned.  _Lily didn't tell me.  Maybe she thinks it's something I shouldn't worry about…But she always tells me everything…Ugh, snap out of it, Fera.   _She pushed away the negative thoughts and tried to think positive.  _Well, I guess I'll just have to wait on it.  It can't be all that bad.   She'll tell me soon enough.  _With positive thoughts now imbedded in her brain, she walked away joyfully and returned to her chores.

Lily finished tiding up her hair and stared hard into the mirror.  _Okay, I'm starting to scare myself.  I'm looking more and more like the people of this planet…Well, I dress and style like them.  I've been here for six years and their clothes and hair is cool, but it's old fashioned!  Oh well, I guess a new look wouldn't hurt.  _She stood up, walked out of the room, and as she walked down the long hallway to his dormitory, her long, celestial blue dress was dragged along the way.  She was pacing quickly and impatiently for she was in a hurry to see what the big fuss was all about.  Celeas had sent Fera to fetch Lily personally for something important that he had to share with her and she just had a feeling that it had something to do with Jim.

I know the news must be about Jim.  He can't want to bug me about bearing him a son again.  A promise is a promise and if I know Celeas, he'll complete it before I give up my end of the bargain.  I'm pretty sure he's found Jim!

As Lily approached Celeas' chamber, she knocked politely and entered.  "You called for me, Celeas?"

            Celeas gently smiled and patted on a small space on his bed for his young bride to come and sit on.  Lily obeyed and sat next to Celeas, anxious to hear news of her brother.  

            "Well, my king, I am here now.  What is it you wish to speak to me of?"

            "I have sent the troops in to go after your brother, Jim.  They will apprehend the outlaw, Gene Starwind and the rest of his crew just for you, my queen, Lily."  He caressed her cheek as he spoke to her.

Lily cringed at the thought of what she had promised him.  She would have to give up her all to a man she did not love.  _Aw, damn it!  I hate when he starts doing stuff like this.  _Lily took Celeas' hand a kissed it.  He seemed satisfied with her affection and stopped his hand motion against her creamy soft, beautiful face.  "They were on a ship when I saw them on the crystal ball.  Do you know where they are now?"

Celeas' smile grew even wider.  "Yes, I do."

And Lily's eyes grew with delight and impatience.  "Where?  Where?"  She sounded just like a child.

Celeas managed a chuckled and he took his hand and brushed Lily's hair.  "Patience, my queen.  They will be here shortly…They are on a small planet name Poi, not too far from here."

Lily smiled.  For once, she was happy here with Celeas.  _Maybe it won't be bad living here now_, she thought.  _I could get used to Celeas, I guess.  He does love me, and I've done nothing to return his feeling…_She looked at him once more, and realized that he was just as lonely as she was, just by looking into his eyes.  Before, she had been afraid to look into his eyes for fear that he might try to kiss her, but he was not Rume.  _I might have made a deal with him to give him a baby, but deep down, he still does love and respect me…I guess he's just afraid of Rume destroying all he's worked for in the past six years.  _Lily smiled again, but this time, it was forced.  She was happy that her brother was finally coming "home," but under certain conditions.  Celeas was a good man deep down, but at the same time she felt like she was being used.  Lily's mind and emotions kept doing flip flops…She couldn't decide her stand on Celeas anymore, but she had hope to cling on to…Hope that she and Jim would be reunited.

**Read and Review, please.  The more reviews, the sooner I get the chapters out.**      


	8. Little Brother is Captured

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own OLS!  'Nuff said. ;)

Chapter 8 – Little Brother is Captured

            The next morning, Jim woke up ahead of everyone else.  It was only 8 o'clock in the morning and being an early bird, he decided to go out and shop around for ship equipment.  _I'll go out and get what we need for repairs and maintenance and I'll be back just in time to see Gene wake up.  _Jim smiled to himself and went off to go find what he needed.

Meanwhile…

            "Prince Rume, we are about to make contact with Poi's atmosphere in about twenty minutes," said a commanding officer of the Quarlian Empire.  His name is Keet and he is twenty years old.  He was very powerful, built like an ox, as Rume would say.  He had huge muscles on his arms, with dark features for his eyes and hair, which matched evenly with his tan skin.  He is the right-hand man to Rume, as well as his best friend.  He knew about everything that happened in the life of Rume…all of those secrets.  If there was anything you needed to know, Keet was the best person to ask.  Of course, that was an impossible task…He wouldn't tell a soul…Except for maybe one particular person whom he was **very **fond of.  This happens to explain the reason for which Fera knew everything she knew.  She knew just about everything that rolled around in the palace because of her connection to the handsome, young soldier and to Lily…But no one knew of her relationship with Keet for it was kept behind closed doors.

            Rume smiled to himself and fixed a small crown over his head to show his place in rank and over his people, in public.  "Very well.  Thank you, Keet.  We are making good progress.  We should be able to get the kid and apprehend those other bastards soon."

            "We have pinpointed their exact location and are positioning ourselves to land in the same spot."

            "Excellent.  This will prove to be the beginning of my reign."

            "What do you me, Rume?"

            Rume laughed aloud.  "Keet, let's just say that you better get used to addressing me as your superior."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Phase 1 of my plan is just about to begin.  Catching this kid is going to be easier than I thought, from the looks of it anyway.  Gene Starwind's crew is comprised of none other than women and as far as I know, my stepmother's brother has had no form of combat practice."

            Keet chuckled.  "You're too much, Rume.  Didn't daddy ever teach you to never underestimate women?  They can be the death of you one day."  He winked.

            Rume grunted and said, "Well, you have some nerve!"

            Keet laughed even louder.  "Relax, Rume.  I was just kidding.  Can't ya take a joke for once?"

            Rume glared at Keet fierce fully.  "No!"

            Keet now laughed nervously and said, "Okay, okay.  I'll stop now."  Sometimes, even Keet was afraid of Rume, too.  _God only knows what's on Rume's mind.  He sure scares the shit out of me sometimes.  We always start off joking around, but then he'll wind up gettin' pissed at me for no reason at all.  Well, no one understands him like I do, I guess.  I can see why he's so uptight…It must be all that royalty shit.  A lot of pressure on him, that's for sure._  "So do you mind explaining what this phase 1 shit is all about?"

            Rume gave Keet another hard stare, but then relaxed his face and grinned.  "It's just my master plan to take over my throne, Keet.  You know that only the strong can rule Quarlia and my father has taken it to ruin.  It is an embarrassing situation for our empire and a disgrace to our royal bloodline."

            "No one else seems to be complaining," Keet mumbled.  He had a different point of view on Quarlia's status than Rume did.  Although he was Rume's best man, he was not as bad as everyone thought him to be.  He was happy just being alive, well, and living his life as a peaceful man.

            "What did you say?"

            "Oh, me?  Nothing, I was just thinking of how I can't wait to get to this Poi planet already.  I haven't had me a decent meal in quite a few hours."

            Rume just chuckled and loosened up a bit, realizing that Keet was right.  He needed to get a life and stop being so serious.  After all, he was soon going to be king.  "You surely are a jokester, Keet."

            "So, um, about your master plan…if you don't mind me asking…what does it consist of?"

            Rume smiled widely.  "Keet, it's for me to know, and for you to find out."

            _Huh?  What does he mean?  _"So it's a secret?"

            "Of course.  But don't feel bad.  You'll know soon enough."

            _I don't feel bad.  I just don't have a good feel for it, Rume.  I don't know what you're planning, but I hope you don't go overboard.  _"I can't wait."

Back at Poi…

            Jim made it to town on his latest invention.  While having some downtime, he managed to make himself a modern motorbike that could go even faster than your average car if you wanted it to.  He parked in front of an auto shop to pick up some tools, some fuel to last them until they find an open space port, and parts that he would probably need in the long run.  After that he went to buy some groceries and look for any job listings.  _Okay well I think I got everything we need for now.  Gene's lazy ass better be up when I get back to the ship.  _And with that thought, he rode back to the ship, taking his time as he realized he still had plenty of time until Gene would decide to wake up.

"We have landed safely and we are only a few feet within the crew's ship.  Everything appears to be calm and quiet.  What are your orders, Rume?"

"Spread out…try to enter the ship as best you can, if not destroy it."

"But—But didn't your father say to—"

"You will do as I say, Keet.  My father is not here, and I am the one giving the orders now."

"Yes, sir."  Keet gave Rume's commands to the rest of the soldiers and they moved out of their ship and onto the plain field surrounding them and the Outlaw Star.  All but Rume had left the ship.  There were about thirty of them, armed and ready for battle if need be.  They looked around for any strange traps, objects, or disturbances that would get in their way.  Nothing seemed to catch their eye until Keet spotted an attractive, young lady who was probably around the same age as he was.  "Everyone spread out.  Surround the ship, and don't let anyone out of your sight.  If you see something or someone strange, don't hold back.  Defend yourselves."  Keet completed his orders and moved forward to the girl. She was fair skinned with dark hair and light brown eyes, reminding him very much so of his woman, Fera.  For woman, she was indeed.  Although she was only a girl in age, Fera had given up her precious gift of love to Keet, the only man she ever knew and was with.  He did not know about this girl standing before him, but she definitely caught his attention.  _Look at her holding that flower.  She looks just like Fera_…_well her features and all…she reminds me of her.  So beautiful…_As Keet made his way to the girl, she took note of his presence and was startled by it.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't meet to frighten you, my lady."

"It's okay," said the young woman.

"Good to hear," Keet said with a smile.  _Wow.  This is unbelievable.  She looks more like Fera now that I'm face to face with her.  _"What's your name?"

"Melfina," she said reluctantly.  She stared at his wild eyes and saw that he was a wild man with a mission.  She then took note of his armor and weapon.  "Why are you carrying a gun?"

"Oh."  He looked at the size of his weapon and was afraid it would scare the poor girl.  "You mean this," he asked pointing to his large combat gun.

Melfina nodded at him.  "Yes, that."

"Oh, well there's not much I can tell you here, Miss, but I don't think this is a safe place for a lady like yourself."

"Why's that?  I don't have any place to go to."

_Man, this chick is weird.  Why would she be wandering out here in a field with no place to go back to?  _"Sure you do, my lady.  Just go back to where you came from.  You see, there's this business that me and my men have to take care of.  Please Miss, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Melfina was taken back by what this stranger was saying to her.  He was very polite and gentle with her.  _Why can't Gene be like this man?  He is so sweet and handsome as well…huh?  What am I saying?  Why am I all of a sudden attracted to him like this?  It's like I have some sort of connection to his being…_ "I would leave to not interfere in the way of you and your men, but my home is right there."  Melfina smiled and pointed to the Outlaw Star.

Keet was shocked to learn of the girl's true identity.  "What?!"

Melfina's smile faded and she gasped, as she was forcefully hit by the butt of Keet's weapon.  As her mind grew dark and dreary, Melfina dropped to the ground and lost consciousness.  

Keet carried Melfina back to the gigantic Quarlian ship, which was five times the size of the Outlaw Star.  In it, Rume had been awaiting confirmation that all went well and that the ambush had worked as planned.  "Rume, here is one of the crew members."  He laid Melfina before his feet on the floor.  "She was out by the fields.  I thought she was an ordinary girl until she pointed out that she lived inside of that fuckin ship."

Rume looked at her in amazement, relishing her beauty.  "She is quite the looker…but there's something about her that looks familiar."

"Like what, Rume?"

"I can't quite place my finger on it."  Rume looked at Melfina harder and noticed the resemblance she had to Fera, and grinned.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Hmmm, that's the first time you have called me that in a long while, Keet.  Are you trying to win a prize in this prisoner here?"

Keet looked away in embarrassment.  He surely was attracted to Melfina, but it had been a while since had taken women as prizes.  He had many women before Fera, but once he got to know her, everything changed.  He changed.  He really had no need for other women because Fera was the perfect girl; the one he had been looking for his whole life…The only problem being that she was a servant, and he an elite soldier.  He held a high rank, and if anyone was to know about their relationship, it would be the end of him and her.  "No, Rume.  I did not come here looking for any prizes."

"Of course not.  A woman of such rare beauty belongs to me…She kind of reminds me of that bitch of a servant, Fera, now that I've thought of it.  If that girl wasn't so close to Lily, I would've fucked her a long time ago…She would make a fine addition to my collection of broken hearts…But this girl will have to do for now…I could use a good night in bed after a long day's work."

Keet controlled his anger.  He could not believe how cruel and obnoxious Rume had become over the years.  He was now your average son of a bitch who cared about no one but himself, and there was no way to stop him.  _He's gotten too out of control!  How can this be?  Rume, what has happened to you? I don't agree with what you do, but if I wanna keep my head, I know I'm gonna have to do as you please. _"Yes of course, Rume.  You deserve everything that comes your way.  I will go back and see how the troops are doing.  Is there something you want me to do with the girl before I leave?"

"No, I'll handle it myself, Keet.  Go on."

Keet bowed before Rume and went out to check on the rest of the troops.  "How is everything go—ing?"  There was a loud siren and an electronic voice that was constantly chanting 'Intruder Alert.'  "What is the meaning of this?!"

One of the soldiers replied in saying, "It seems that we have to blow our way in…the ship allows no entrance of any sort and it has sent out an intruder alert of some sort.  If there is anyone in the ship, they are sure to know that we're here now."

Keet thought for a moment.  "I guess we will have to do that, but careful not to cause too much damage.  The kid might be in there and he is to be taken with no harm caused upon him."

"Yes, sir."

"Move with caution, then."  And upon Keet making his last remark, there was a surprise attack coming from the ship that wiped out about 1/3 of the soldiers.  The movements were too fast to determine, but they were definitely done by someone with skill.  "What?!  They're gone."  His men had been sliced in half, diced with limbs flying to different places of the field, and clawed at as if some wild beast had attacked them.  Keet became scared and looked around for any suspicious activity.  

Out of nowhere, two women appeared.  One was tall with snow-white skin and red lips and the other, half cat, half human.  They smiled and were pleased with the work they had accomplished, but not satisfied.  As they charged for more action, they were stopped by a man that not much older than Keet.  He was slim with a medium build and had short, red hair that brought out a blue-green hue to his eyes.

"I think I'll take it from here, ladies.  No one messes with Gene Starwind and gets away with it."  He smirked and stood tall, showing no fear to his enemy.  "Who has sent you all here and why?"

"We have no business with you, man," Keet said.  "We are just here following orders of an imperial race."

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"Listen you smart ass, we know you're hiding something and if you don't give it to us, we'll take it whether you want to or not."

"What are you guys?  Pirates?"  Gene chuckled.  "You sure as hell don't look like any pirates I've seen before."

"We're not pirates you fool.  We're an elite group of imperial soldiers from Quarlia.  We have come here on a mission and we are to pulverize anyone who gets in our way."

"Is that so?"

Keet grunted.  "Ugh!  You are too confident about yourself."

"Am I?  These two lovely ladies over here just seemed to have killed one-third of your men and you don't expect us to do it again?"

Keet was at a lost for words.  He didn't know what to do…until Rume came out of the ship and answered to Gene's question.  "Prince…?"

"That's right.  You will not do it again."

"Right.  Don't be so sure."  He studied Rume and noticed the small crown over the man's head and began to laugh.  "You're kidding.  So what are you supposed to be?  King to a peace-loving planet that want to make a name for itself??  Give me a break?"  He laughed even harder and angered Rume.

"Enough already!  If you don't shut the fuck up, your little bitch over here dies."  Rume pulled a now tied up Melfina to where he was standing, and placed her in front of his hard body.  He placed a knife to her throat and licked her from her neck to her pale cheek to insinuate sensual pleasure.

Gene was surprised to see such an act.  "Mel!!"  He couldn't believe that they had captured Melfina.  

Rume just roared in laughter.  "Unless you want to see her die, surrender to me now!"  

Aisha and Suzuka were also amazed by the dilemma that they were faced with and did not want to see their dear friend killed.  "What do we do, Gene," asked Aisha.

Gene closed his eyes and thought that he had no choice, but to give up until Jim showed up.

"Gene!"  Jim raced with his motorbike and jumped out, letting it crash against a few of his enemies that were caught off guard.  He landed right in front of Keet who was standing right in front of the ship.

"That's the kid, Keet.  Get him before he escapes."

With his brute force, Keet went straight for Jim and gripped him from behind, leaving no space for Jim to escape.  "There is no use in you struggling.  Just come willingly and I won't hurt you."

"No way, you son of a-----aaaaaahhhhhh—"

"Jim!!  I'm coming Jim!"

"You make one move, Gene Starwind and the girl is dead."  Rume pushed the blade deeper into Melfina's throat, ready to slice away.  "It's your choice."

Gene stopped dead on his tracks and Jim was tranquilized by one of the soldiers to be kept still, falling into a deep sleep.

"Good choice, Gene.  I hope you like your accommodations because you'll be having a permanent stay where you're headed."  Rume laughed wildly and with joy as Gene and the rest of the crew were cuffed and tied up like you wouldn't believe.  There was no escape for any of them now.

"Rume, that ship is quite interesting.  It seems to have a mind of its own.  That's way advanced technology.  What should we do with it, sir?"

"Ask the remaining soldiers to lie it faced down and get it in here….we have much space on this ship and I'm sure my father would be eager to learn of this new technology, as would I."

"Yes, sir," Keet replied.

This outlaw is more trouble than I thought…I have to watch out for him personally.  If I had the choice, I would kill him on the spot but that would not work good for my plan, so I'll let him live…for now.  My father will be pleased…and so will Lily.  I can't wait to see the look on her face when she discovers that I led the troops on this little search and retrieve mission.  She will just have to be mine, and if she refuses again…she will see what I am capable of…She will be my woman, whether she likes it or not…

**I hope you all liked this chap.  I tried to make it as long as possible since my last three weren't as long.  Well, I am off to bed now.  I stayed up extra late to get you what you asked for…more of my fanfic! :D  So please R & R!!!**


	9. Arrival and Reunion

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own OLS.

Note: Okay due to my recent discovery of an already existing planet name, I have changed Arlia to Quarlia…If I don't do this I may get my butt sued by Dragonball Z creators.  So if there was once an Arlia in my story, all of it has changed to Quarlia.  

Chapter 9 – Arrival and Reunion

            "What are you thinking about, my queen," asked Fera.  She stood tall and straight next to Lily, who was rather short for being a queen; 5' 2'' to be exact.  This was not your general idea for royalty height.  Lily was after all, your average girl who was forced into this predicament.  Fera on the other was perfect for this role, physically, because of her stature.  True, Lily had the beauty and posture, but Fera had the height.  Among the Quarlians, queens of the past were tall and were admired because of this trait, but Lily broke the rules and made the average height for a woman look remarkably gorgeous in the eyes of everyone.

            Lily gazed at Fera with a worried look on her face, and just felt like bursting into tears, but she held them back.  "Oh, Fera!  I am just scared…that's all."

            Fera looked confused.  She was really trying hard to understand Lily, as usual, but for some reason she was being very different and she did not know what to make of it.  "Scared of what, your highness?"

            Lily started sobbing.  She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.  "I'm ruined!  All of my hopes, my dreams…they're nothing now."

            "Of course they're something, my queen.  They're not impossible.  I pray for the day in which glory will shine upon you and grant you freedom amongst your own people.  I only wish there were some way for you to leave, for you to just go, runaway and never look back upon Quarlia ever again…You mean a lot to me, my queen.  You're the only woman in this palace that has ever treated me as an equal when you shouldn't and you have never gotten what you deserve ever since you were brought here…I know it must be hell for you, but you must stay strong and fate will find a way for you to be happy."  Fera would always lend an open ear for Lily.  Lily would always pour her heart out to her, telling her of her dreams and wishes to be free from this world and its people.  She knew that Lily was very sad and that deep down, even if she would lose her only friend, she only wished for her to be happy.

            "I wish it were only that way, Fera.  You make it sound so blissful…so easy.  But it cannot be anymore…I-I am bound to stay here forever now.  I made a deal with Celeas to give him a child and I will do so dutifully as I am still his wife."

            "My queen!  No, you don't love him!"  Fera couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _Why would Lily do such a thing?_

            "Yes, that is true.  I have no love for Celeas, but I understand that he wants to leave his kingdom intact before he passes.  I am here to help, and by providing an heir, I will help him."

            _Snap out of it, my queen.  _"But why?  You have all of these wonderful dreams to live for.  You need to go out there and accomplish what you want to be…who you want to be.  You would like to be more than royalty, more than a beautiful woman…I know you would love to find the **real** prince charming and live a wonderful life by his side…There was even one time in which you told me that finding your little brother would contribute to your happiness and that once you would find a way to leave here that going on a quest to find him would be the first thing you'd do…What happened?  Why all of a sudden is there a change in plans?"

            Lily was speechless.  Fera was right.  She did have all of these dreams, and more, that she had hoped to accomplish…but she couldn't now…Yes, Jim would be with her.  That would make her very happy, but she had also hoped to find a man whom she could truly love.  Celeas was too old and sick to understand her and Rume just wanted to have sex with her.  She could not really be happy unless she found the man of her dreams.  

            Fera continued to ask, "Why, my queen?"

            "I-I…I…Fera it has to be this way because I don't have to go on that quest anymore."

            _Huh?  _"You mean the quest to find your little brother?"

            "Yes, that's it.  And he's not so little anymore.  He's your age, but a little bit taller, and handsome too."  Lily winked at Fera, hinting that maybe there could possibly be something between them.  She did not know about her romance with Keet, though.  That was a secret that no one knew about.

            Fera managed to giggle, but she was still confused as to what Lily was trying to tell her.  "But how do you know all of this, my queen?"

            "Well, the **real** reason for my deal with Celeas was because he promised to bring my little brother back to me, so that he may be at my side."

            "Oh, I see now."  Fera took her gaze off of Lily and her eyes fell to the floor.  She felt sorry for Lily.  She did not know what to say or do for her because she was only a servant girl.

            Lily was touched by how much Fera cared for her.  _Man, she's only a servant and she cares so much for me…After all of these years here, I have grown close to her, being like an older sister figure to her.  I have grown fond of her and if I had the choice of how to get myself out of this predicament, I would take her with me…off to a better life, but thanks to my "well-thought out plan," I'm stuck here…_Lily rolled her eyes as she thought sarcastically.  _I guess it's too late to turn back now.  _"I appreciate you being here for me, Fera.  It's really nice of you, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

            Fera would be surprised whenever Lily would use slang, or just a mild hint of it.  It was only used around her because Celeas didn't feel that his bride should talk like those people off on the streets, ever since she became royalty.  She was only to talk properly and lady-like.  "And what's that, your highness?"

            "Sacrifice myself for my brother."

Meanwhile…

            Rume had returned to Quarlia with his remaining troops and made sure that the rest of his father's orders were carried out.  And upon completing his mission, he took the blond haired boy who was just as tall as he was, down the path to his father's chambers.  Right before he entered, he lectured the boy strongly, "Now you look here boy.  If I were you I wouldn't try anything smart, you got it?"

            Jim just looked at the tall, 5' 10'', dark featured man, coldly.  "What other choices do I have?"  His hands were cuffed with strong metal, but he would much rather stand up to his oppressor than be a coward.  In this sense, he managed to remind himself of Gene.  He was growing up in his image.  He didn't like everything he did, but that killer attitude was something he damn well admired.  

This enraged Rume.  "You don't know who you're dealing with, boy?  Now you bow down before the king when you enter."

            Jim laughed aloud.  "You're kidding me, right?  A king?  Since when has there been a king in existence?  Oh man, this is too much."

            "You will soon know who you're dealing with, boy.  Don't flatter yourself because soon enough you will be like putty in my hands…You just won't be as tough as you seem to be now."  Rume opened Celeas' door and began to boast about his victory.  "Father, I have great news for you."

            Celeas looked up at Rume.  He had been writing some personal journal entries and seemed well into it.  He motioned towards Rume and moved himself, along with his antique wheelchair closer to him.  "Rume, I have told you before to knock on my door before you enter.  I may be your father, but that gives you no priority over anyone else."

            "I am truly sorry, father.  It will not happen again."

            Celeas smiled weakly, knowing that his son was a big liar.  "Indeed.  Well, come now.  Out with it.  What is the news you bring me?"

            Rume smiled mischievously and pulled Jim into the room.  "Bow before your king."

            Jim just stood still and yawned.

            Rume grew angry.  "Bow before your king, I say!"

            "Rume that is enough!"  Celeas stopped Rume in his evil act of oppressing those lower than him in status.

            "But father, he is just—"

            "He is going to be taken to the queen and you are to take his cuffs off before she sees him.  You came to bring me news, now, so out with it!"

            "The rest of them have been imprisoned including that outlaw, Gene Starwind.  They were all placed in different cells so that they will not try to escape."

            Celeas grinned.  "Excellent.  My queen will be pleased.  How many more are there after Gene?"

            "Three women.  Two of them being very powerful."

            "Alright then, I shall go to my queen now…to bring her this young gentleman."

            "Father, do you want me to go with you, just in case the boy tries to escape?"

            "No, Rume.  He would not try to do such a thing.  There are many guards surrounding the entire palace, so if anything they can handle it…You may go off now and do as you please."

            Jim was surprised by his remark.  _Why is he treating me so kindly while his son is being such a dickhead?  This place is weird.  I have to find a way out of here so that I can finally play hero and save Gene and the others.  _He smirked.  _Gene won't get all of the glory this time._  Rume had taken his cuffs off and he was on his way down a long corridor, alongside the king.  He was amazed by the architecture of the palace he was in.  He had never seen anything like it.  It was huge!

            Celeas took note of Jim's wide-eyed stare and smiled to himself.  "You're overwhelmed by it, aren't you?"

            Jim nodded.  It was gorgeous.  It was like he had been in a dream, taken to a faraway land that lived in peace and harmony.

            "You will like it here."

            Jim was surprised and finally spoke, "What makes you say that?"

            "You shall see once we get to the side of this door."

            _Huh?  What door?_  Jim was so struck in awe by the size of this new, strange place that he did not notice that he had stopped and was standing right in front of a door.  He began to feel strange, as he faced it.  _For some reason, I feel like I'm the key to unlock this door._

"Well, shall we go inside?"

            Jim nodded again.  He wasn't much for words around people that just randomly kidnapped him.  _Of course I wanna go inside.  There's something pulling me closer to it.  But what is it?_

Celeas knocked on the door hard enough so that the person on the other side may hear.

            "Who is it," asked a woman from behind the door.  She sounded quite young to Jim's surprise.

            "It is me, my queen.  May I come in?"

            "Of course, Celeas."

            Celeas opened the door and saw that Lily was sitting comfortably on her bed.  She was sitting there alone, in thought of her conversation with Fera.  The servant girl had left several minutes ago to tend to the palace's business.  "My queen, rise and be proud."

            Lily was slightly confused.  _What in the world could he be talking about now?  _She stood up perfectly, in order to please Celeas and smiled a fake smile.  She was wearing a long, pale pink dress, which covered everything from her breasts, down.  Her shoulders were bare, and she let her long, dark brown hair straight and loose.  They were not in curls today.  She didn't like them much anyway.  Her rosy cheeks and lips brought out the color in her olive toned skin even more, making her glisten in the light.  She was looking extremely beautiful in the eyes of her king and was ready for what Celeas was about to present her with.

"Come in, my boy," Celeas said excitedly.

            Jim obeyed, as his curiosity kept telling him that he had to see what was behind this door…_Why am I being pulled into this room?  There is only a queen in here.  Why do I need to be here when everyone else locked up?  I don't get it, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out why this queen is so important to meet.  _Jim walked into the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and turning to face the woman whom the king was talking to.  When he met her chestnut colored eyes, his jaw dropped as he looked at her in amazement.  _No!  It can't be._

            Lily's smile grew wider as this was the first time that she had been happy in a long time.  "Oh my—It's you, Jim.  It really is you!"  She ran over to him with tears in her eyes, and hugged him tightly.  "I thought I'd never see you again.  It's been a while."

            Jim didn't know what to say.  He was in total shock.  He hadn't seen his sister since he was nine years old.  She didn't seem as though she changed much, except she was a few years older and more attractive than before.  She was also shorter than him now, so now he could pick on her height, he thought to himself.  _I remember how she would act all tough because she was older and taller, but now I am.  _He put that thought aside and was just at a simple loss for words.  All he could do now was hug her back as he cried in happiness, along with her.  

            "Oh, Jim.  Say something.  Say anything."

            There was so much he wanted to ask.  So much he wanted to say, but he just didn't know how.  "I've missed you, Lily."

            "I've missed you too."  She smiled and finally pulled away from him.

            Celeas watched in delight as he now began to think selfishly for a second.  _This is great.  All worked out perfectly.  Now Lily will have to comply with her end of the bargain._  He now knew that Lily would not break her end of the deal and decided that it was best to leave the two siblings alone, so that they can catch up.  "I will leave you alone now.  When it is time for supper, I will call for you both."

            Lily nodded and watched as he strode out of the room in his wheelchair, carefully closing the door as he left.  "This must all be a dream.  I can't believe that you're here with me after six years!  This is great!"  Lily's joy soon turned to sadness, as she frowned, thinking about her parents.  "If only Mom and Dad would be here.  Then it would be a dream come true."

            _Man, Lily sure has changed a lot since the last time I saw her.  Maybe not physically as much, but she sure does talk different.  And why is she here with these people who attacked us?  I don't get it!  _"I miss Mom and Dad too, but they're gone now."

            "Yes, and that is why we must stick together and be closer now than ever before."

            Jim looked at her strangely.  She knew that there was a lot of explaining to do, but she did not know where to begin.  "Lily, why are you here with these people?  And why was that old man calling you his queen?"

            Lily sighed.  "Well, it's a long story that I don't want to talk about now.  I just want to get you cleaned up and out of those old clothes you got there."

            Jim looked at her surprisingly.  He had always dressed in khakis and colored polo shirts or tees that would show off his muscles.  "What's wrong with my clothes?  At least I'm being myself here.  What's up with you and that eighteenth century look?"

            "I have to dress this way, Jim.  I'm required to."

            "Why?  There's so many questions you have to answer Lily?  Why won't you tell me now?  It's like you're living this whole big secret or maybe even a big lie!"

            Lily turned away.  He was right.  She was living a lie.  "Look, Jim.  I promise I'll tell you everything soon enough.  The important thing is that you're here with me.  We're a family again, and nothing is going to tear us apart."

            "Look at you.  You even sound different.  You're not the same Lily I remember."  Jim looked disappointed.  He wanted some answers.

            "You're right.  I'm not.  I'm a lot more mature than before."

            "Right."  Jim rolled his eyes.

            _I can't believe we're already arguing.  And this is only his first day here!  _"Alright Jim.  Listen to me, if you promise to change your clothes and shower, I'll tell you everything when you're done."

            "But I don't even have any clothes or anything…I just want to know what the hell is going on?!"

            "You'll find out soon.  That I promise you.  But for now, I must go and run an errand.  I will take you to your room and you may do as you please in it for now."

            "But there's something I—"

            "Shhhh.  It's gonna have to wait."

            "Gonna, huh?  What happened to your proper English?"

            "Oh shut-up."  Lily giggled.  "I think with you around, I'll start talking more like that soon enough."

            Jim smiled as they walked out of her room and into the hall.  He was happy to see his sister, but he still didn't understand what she was doing mixed up with these people.  She was considered royalty and he didn't know why!  He continued to follow her until they came to a halt in front of a fairly large door.  

            "Well this is it.  I hope you like it.  Go on in and I'll come back soon.  I promise.  I'm never gonna separate myself from you again, ya got that, squirt?"

            Jim chuckled.  He had missed the days when she had called him a 'squirt,' even though it annoyed him back in the day when he was a little kid.  "Right.  I hear you.  But when you come back, I want answers, lady."

            She smiled and nodded, as Jim entered the room.  Maybe her new life in the palace wouldn't be as bad as she thought.  She would have family on her side and someone else to talk to other than Fera.  This was perfect…But now, as she headed towards the prison cells, she had to put her pleasant thoughts aside and she had to think of a way to pay her brother's 'oppressor' back in kind; Gene Starwind.

**Wow!  I think this one was a long one.  Well I hope more of you review my work this time around.  I like to get notes from people, even if they're little, tiny ones!!! ;)**


	10. Gene and the Queen

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't anything OLS.

Chapter 10 – Gene and the Queen 

_I hope Jim likes it here…_Lily sighed to herself as she walked down the longest corridor in the palace grounds.  This path led towards the imprisonment chambers.  _But who am I kiddin?  If I don't like it here, why would he?  _She continued to walk in deep thought, thinking of what her new life with her brother would be like.  She would never meet a **real **man to spend the rest of her life with, for she was doomed to a long life of torture with a weak, sick, old man and his perverted son.  She would have a child that would be born out of lust, not **real** lovemaking.  She was about to lose herself to a deep, dark ocean of sorrow and pity.  She only agreed to "make love" with Celeas so that her brother would be brought to her…Although she wouldn't completely lose herself until the night that Celeas would make her his forever, she already felt distorted and lost to the world.  Jim didn't know anything, and maybe it was better if he never knew **everything.**  She would fight for him, have him by her side, finish raising him, and be all that she could be for him.  That would be the only thing to make her happy for times to come.

Lily finally reached the prison cells and took a deep breath.  _Well this is it.  It's time to bring out that ol' spunk in me and show this Gene character who he's dealing with.  _"I came to see one of your new prisoners."

The guard that stood watch almost all day and night looked down at the queen.  He stood tall and carried a gun for his protection and for any ruckus that may take place.  He was pale looking, probably from the long shift he had to endure and had dark brown eyes, almost reminding Lily of her hard-working father.  "My queen, it is not safe for you to enter here.

"Do not worry about me, guard.  I do not think that the prisoner will try anything if he knows what's good for him."

            "But your highness, I am under strict rules to not let anyone pass beyond this point."

            "Well I don't think I'm included on that list since I am the queen and I can do as I damn well please."  _Oops.  _Lily had forgotten her manners.  It had been a while since she spoke outside of her proper English to anyone other than Fera.

            "Yes, my queen.  I'm sorry if I dishonored you in any way.  Please forgive me."

            Lily felt sorry for the poor man.  He was being awfully apologetic.  It seemed as though he was in fear of something, but what?  "It is alright.  You're just following the king's rules.  I am sure of that.  You have proven your honor a great deal, but there is a score that I need to settle with one of the prisoners.  I would appreciate it very much if you let me through."

            "Of course, your highness.  Who is this prisoner you wish to see?"  

"His name's Gene.  Gene Starwind."

The guard's eyes narrowed.  "He was just brought here a little while ago, my queen.  I am not sure of what his behavior is like.  He could be a dangerous man.  I better accompany you on this one."  He let Lily through and escorted her down another long corridor filled with cells.

"Hey, that's the King's young bitch," exclaimed a prisoner from within one of the cells.

Another one, whistled in delight and said, "Whoa, look at the package on that chick!"

Yet another licked his lips and asked, "Hey baby, wanna show me a good time?"

"That's enough!  All of you," exclaimed the guard.  "You all should be put to death for your remarks against the mighty queen!"

The original riot starter laughed and said, "What for?  She ain't nuttin but your average Jane Doe brought here as the King's new play thing."

"That's enough, you bastard!"  Just as the guard was about to strike him, Lily stopped him.

"No, please.  Don't hit him."  _He's right.  I am Celeas' toy._

"But he has no respect or honor for you my queen.  He is nothing but a prisoner, waiting to die!"

"That is alright.  He is a poor soul just wishing to be liberated.  I understand him and I will just ignore his comments and that of the others…Please, just take me to that new prisoner."

The guard relaxed and did as his queen commanded.  "As you wish."  

Lily followed the guard who continued to lead her down the long corridor.  She was so anxious to meet this Gene Starwind that she did not notice that she was being watched by a girl not much younger than she was.

The girl noticed how different the queen was from those men who had kidnapped her and the rest of her friends.  For some reason, this "queen" had a strong impact on her.  It was as if she was someone she looked up to, but she didn't know why.  It was only a feeling…kind of like that man whom had contributed in her kidnapping.  That man, whom she was extremely attracted to had turned out to be something more than she bargained for.  She didn't know why she felt the way she did when she was around him.  It was rather odd and she couldn't stop thinking about him ever since she awoke on a foreign ship, handcuffed.  He and a bunch of other men had led her to this cell.  She was separated from the others, and she could only imagine what her friends were going through, in despair.  This whole day had been weird for Melfina.  She did not know what was going on, but she hoped to know soon enough, especially since she had all of these strange feelings.

Meanwhile…

            Lily and the guard had finally reached the end of the long corridor and appeared to be in a secluded area.  She was frightened by the looks of the place, but sucked it up.  She had to be brave enough to go into the dungeon where that man, Gene Starwind, was placed at.  "Is he the only one in here?"

            "Yes.  Prince Rume, himself, made sure that he was given the most horrible treatment out of the whole crew."

            "Did he really?"

            "Yes, my queen."

            _At least he did something right, for once.  _"Hmmm…Well, I guess I'll go in and see our guest now.  Open the door."

            "No, my queen.  I think that I should go in with you.  We do not know how dangerous a man this is."

            "I will be fine.  If there is any trouble I will just scream for help, but I doubt that this man will try anything that stupid with a guard in front of the door."

            The guard did not like the idea of Lily entering the room by herself, but he could not argue with the queen.  After all, she was superior to him and with the snap of her finger, could have anything she wanted, done for her.  So he obediently opened the door and allowed her to enter the room.

            Lily walked into the dungeon and began to tremble, surprised that it was so cold and dark in there.  The only lighting had been from the torch above her and the sunset that could barely be seen through the tiny, metal barred window, shaped like a box on the wall.  As she noticed how small and scary the room looked, the door shut behind her and she gasped.  _This must be torture, but this man deserves it after all he's done to Jim.  _She could hardly see anything and she began to think that it was a bad idea not to let the guard accompany her into the dungeon.  "Where are you?  Show yourself!"  Lily grabbed the torch, afraid that Gene would try something out of the ordinary.

            "Well, well.  I have a visitor.  I didn't expect one this quick, and it's a lady too…Damn cute too!"

            Lily grew angry and her fear left her.  "How dare you?!  And who'd you expect to be?  The King?"  

            Gene smiled to himself.  _Shit.  This girl really knows how to turn a man on.  With her spunk and all…Better watch your mouth, Gene…or maybe not.  _"Actually, yeah.  He's all I heard about on the way here, so I figured I get to meet this hotshot."

            "You watch your mouth!  You're talking about my husband, ya know!"

            "Right.  So I figure you came here to see me…"

            "I need to settle a score with you."

            _Huh?  This lady's nuts!  I don't even know who she is.  _"Look, lady, I don't even know why the fuck I'm here or where the rest of my friends are.  All I know is that we were ambushed, kidnapped, and brought to this godforsaken planet!  I have no idea what you want from me!"  

            "Before I tell you anything, step into the light.  I want to see the kind of filth you are."

            "Why you—!"  _Alright Gene, try to stay calm.  Maybe if you keep your cool, you'll get some answers.  _He stepped forward, closer to Lily, and stopped when he was right in front of her.

            She looked at him in amazement.  Lily did not expect her little brother's tormentor to look like this.  He had some scars to show for, but the rest of his attributes made up for it.  He stood tall, very tall; about 6 feet, was tan complexioned, had short red hair, and sparkling blue eyes that would make a girl's heart melt.  _Wow, he doesn't look a thing like I expected him to…He's rather good-looking!_  Lily shook the thought away.  _Oh my God!  What am I saying?  This guy took your brother away from you for goodness sake.  Snap out of it, girl!_

Gene giggled, knowing that the girl was somewhat attracted to him.  "You expecting something else?"

            Lily blushed.  _How dare he!  _"How dare you!  You are a very rude man.  You don't know who you're dealing with!  At one word coming out of my mouth, you would be a dead man!"

            Gene laughed even louder.  "You don't seem that tough lady."

            Lily was furious!  She just wanted to explode and let this guy know who she **really **was.  "How would you know?"

            Gene smirked.  "Let's just say I have a sixth sense about things…I can also see other things within you…" He put his hand on her waist and gently moved it up until he reached her breast and caressed it.  "You need some lovin' from the right man."

            This was a new sensation to Lily.  No man had ever touched her in this way.  She had let no one come close to her ever.  Not this close.  Even Rume hadn't done that, not yet anyway. He had come close, but there was always someone there to make him stop.  He wasn't smart enough in doing everything out in the open.  This man was different though.  It felt so right, but it was so wrong too.  _What am I letting him do?!  I have to stop this right now!  _Lily pushed his hand away and slapped him hard across his left cheek.  "You have no right!  How dare you violate me in such a way?  My body is not a toy for you to get your cheap thrills from it!"

Gene rubbed his face softly.  _Ow.  That hurt!  This girl hits hard!  She's tougher than I thought.  And she's definitely way different from other girls I've been with.  Not a lot of them can resist my touch…_ "I guess not all queens are easy, huh?"

"I'm not your average queen, you amateur!"

_Oooh.  A shot right through the heart.  No one ever complains about my sexual side.  I'll show her…_ "Amateur, huh?"  _Now I'm really gonna get the ball rollin'.  _"Why don't you try me?  I'll be happy to give ya a lot more than what you're gettin' now…especially from an old man, I hear."

_Alright!  That does it!!  _"Why you obnoxious, rude, sick, dirty bastard!  You are really gonna pay for everything you've done.  I thought I could reason with you.  I come here to see if there was a reason for you doing what you did and how do you treat me?  Like shit!"

_Damn.  This girl is really somethin'!  She does not sound anythin' like royalty.  But what exactly is she talkin' bout.  Why did she want to reason with me?  And what did I do wrong?!  _"Lady, I have no idea what you're talkin' bout.  I haven't done anything wrong.  I repeat, I have no fuckin' idea of why I'm here, damn it!"

            Lily finally decided to give him an earful.  "You took away my brother!  You stole a part of me!"

            Gene laughed aloud.  "Girl, I think ya got the wrong guy.  I'm an outlaw, not a kidnapper…I'll leave that job description to your men."

            "Don't try to get yourself outta this!  You made a deal with the pirates, or maybe your family did.  It was just someone tied to you.  I know it.  But my brother has been linked to you for the past six years and you have done nothing to return him to his rightful place!"

            Gene thought for a second.  _Is she talkin' bout Jim?  Na, it can't be.  Jim had no family when I met him and they definitely weren't royalty.  _"What are ya ramblin' bout?  I didn't make a deal with any pirates nor I intend to…Look lady, I told you I was an outlaw.  I hate pirates and I have no reason to be tied to them…" Gene frowned thinking of his father.  "Especially when pirates were the ones that caused the death of your only family."  It was the MacDougal brothers' ship that had attacked them, but he was more than certain that it was a job that the pirates had given them.

            Lily was stunned.  "Your family was killed by pirates?"

            "Yeah.  My father was.  I have always hated them, especially since that day."

            _This doesn't sound right.  Why would someone that hates pirates be in the possession of my brother?  _"I didn't know…This doesn't sound right…I must go now."  _Maybe I should ask Jim about this._  She started walking towards the door, but was held back by Gene's hand.  They felt so cold.

            Gene saw that things were getting serious and he put all fun and games aside.  "Please.  Tell me how the rest of my crew is.  I'm very concerned about them."  He was shivering.  It was getting very cold in the dungeon now that it was getting darker and later outside.

            Lily didn't know what to respond.  She kind of felt sorry for the guy now.  He didn't seem to be the bad guy, but she still didn't trust him.  She was not sure of what was going to happen and she wasn't exactly sure of how things **really **went.  It was probably different than what she thought was going on.  She slowly pulled away from his grip on her arm and said, "I think they are doing a lot better than you.  Yes, they are fine."  She turned around and looked into his eyes.  They were pleading with her, begging her to let him go.  They looked so sweet, so innocent.  She looked away, thinking she was crazy for looking at him in this way.  _Oh gosh.  What am I doing?  _"I must go now.  I will return later when things are a bit more calm."

            Gene grabbed her and stopped her from continuing onwards towards the door, again.  "But we didn't accomplish anything.  You really haven't said much to me."

            That was true.  She frowned.  There really wasn't much she was telling anybody.  "I'm sorry.  I must go now and tend to other business, but I will be back."

            Gene just looked at her and studied her gently.  This girl was proving to be a lot different than what he had thought at first.  _She is not your ordinary queen, that's for sure…She reminds me a lot of Mel.  She has this innocent look and glow to her, but her attitude is way different.  _

            Lily glared back at Gene, contemplating why he was treating her so.  Why was she so drawn to him?  He didn't seem all that bad at the end of their conversation, but he had this sexual aura.  His appeal.  It's wild, yet tranquil at the same time.  It was as if his person consisted of two sides to a coin…but she was still not sure of what to make of this.  Jim would definitely have to tell her about this man.  _I'm spending too much time here.  I have to get out.  _"Please, let me go.  I promise to return later on tonight."

            _Who is this girl??  _Gene was puzzled.  He didn't know what to make of her.  "Why would a queen make a promise to a poor nobody like myself and beg of me to let her go?"

            "It's just the way I am.  I was raised to be polite in a sense."

            "Hmmph.  You weren't all that polite when you first walked in here, but I guess your anger wore off."

            "You're a mystery, Gene Starwind.  It intrigues me.  I want to learn more about you to see if my suspicions are right…but I must go now.  Please, let me go.  I will be back later."

            "Alright, for as long as you don't beg and you will come back later and give me some answers, I will let you go."  Gene unhanded her, as she called for the guard to open the door.

            "I will be back," Lily said as she walked out the door.

            The door shut behind her, as Gene was left alone in the dark, shivering.  _Shit.  It's cold in here!  _He walked over to the far end of the wall to take a peek at the stars through the small-boxed hole considered to be a window.  _There's something about that girl…Who really is she?_

**I hope you all liked this one!  After my last chap, I kinda had the feeling that you guys would want something out soon, so I wrote this ASAP.  Please review and let me know what you think about the new developments.** __


	11. That Special Someone

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters.

Note: YES, I know it has been a while, but school has really taken a toll in my life.  Hopefully, I will get more chaps out sooner from now on although I won't make any promises!!

Chapter 11 – That Special Someone

            _This is silly!  How could I turn putty in the hands of a prisoner?!  I'm such a dumb ass!  Ugh!  So what if Gene Starwind is the best-looking guy I've ever seen?  He still is a loser for—for what?  Oh, I don't know!  I'm not sure…For some reason; he seems to be innocent just as he claims…His face.  His eyes.  His gorgeous, blue eyes.  They say it all…They speak to me…_Lily shook the thought away.  _No!  Get a grip on yourself, girl!  Ya just met him for goodness sake!  _Lily walked alongside the guard, making her way out of the prisoners' corridor.  As she looked around, she noted that a tall, pale, yet beautiful woman with long, jet-black hair was studying her.  _Huh?  Why is she looking at me so intensely?  _Lily turned her gaze forward and did not continue to look back at the woman, as she walked down the hall.  _Everybody in here must hate me.  They must think I don't deserve to be what I am…and the truth is that I don't.  I don't want to be queen.  I don't want to be here either!  I am just as helpless as they are.  A toy.  A prisoner to a man I do not love.  _As Lily and the guard neared the exit (also, entrance) of the corridor, she glanced back once more and looked at how empty it had looked in there.  

            "Well, my queen, I am glad to see that you are back, safe where you started."

            "I will continue to be safe here and in there."  She pointed towards the prisoners' corridor with her thumb on one hand and stood loosely with her other hand on her hip.  "I will be back later to talk to that Gene character some more…I didn't get as far as I wanted to and it's getting late.  Celeas probably wants to have dinner already."

            The guard looked at her, worriedly.  "My queen, you mustn't think of this as a game.  That man could well be dangerous!"

            Lily just smiled sheepishly.  "I very well have reason to doubt that.  If he really was a dangerous man, I probably wouldn't have stayed in the dungeon with him as long as I did."

            "But my queen—"

            Lily put her hand up to silence the guard.  "Uh, uh.  Shhh…"

            "My queen, I can't allow you to continually see this man.  Wasn't one time enough?"  The guard was so considered for the queen that he didn't even realize that he is not supposed to question any authority figure.

            Lily grew furious.  The queen side of her was now about to come out.  "Listen, you!  You are nothing, but a guard and are supposed to be willing to listen to my command and not question me!  How dare you?!"  

            The guard, tired and frightened for what might happen next, backed away and obeyed.  "I am truly sorry your highness.  Please forgive me.  I beg of you."

            _Oh my God!  What did I just do?  I just screamed at a poor, older man just doing his job in protecting me, and working to make a living…I should really save this for Rume, or maybe even just Gene…Gene…  _"You do not have to beg for my forgiveness," Lily said in a softer tone.  "I should be the one to apologize.  I am not speaking as I normally would."

            "My queen, I cannot and I should not speak to you in that way.  You are right.  You have much authority over me and you do not have to apologize to a low-level soldier…not even…a guard, like myself."  He looked away, not daring to stare at the queen.

            "No, you do deserve to hear an apology.  You are a human being, just like I am.  I do not care about what Celeas, Rume, or the previous queen, have said to you.  All that matters is what I feel in my heart and what I am going to do about it.  You deserve more…Not to be treated like you're trash.  So please accept my apology."

            The guard just looked at her mysteriously.  She actually cared about who he was.  "Yes, your highness.  It is okay, but only because you ask me to forgive you…I always will…You are a very dear person.  I can see why King Celeas has changed very much so.  You are gentle and have an innocence to you, but you're overprotective yet are willing to take risks at the same time…You remind me much of someone I once knew a long time ago…"

            Lily looked at him surprisingly.  "Really?"

            "Yes.  I was once married at a very young age…Probably at a time in which I was not much older than you.  I was very much in love and happy that I was beginning a new life beside the woman of my dreams.  It was too good to be true…My wife was young, beautiful, and intelligent…She was full of surprises, just like you seem to be.  We shared many blissful days of joy and happiness.  Each day was different and exciting.  A new adventure everyday…"

            "So what happened to her?"  Lily was intrigued by the man's story.

            The man looked down to the ground.  "She contracted some strange disease that was uncommon and no cure for…and she died a long time ago."  He put his hand over his face and wept.

            Lily felt sorry for the man.  She didn't know what to do so she just put a hand on his shoulder.  "I'm so sorry.  It'll be alright."  _Wow.  This is some powerful stuff.  Can love really have that affect on you?  I'm sure my dad would have felt the same way if mom was taken a lot sooner than he was…but fate had it in store that they would pass together…_

"Thank you.  You're so kind."  He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.  "You definitely deserve the title of a queen although you came from somewhere else."

            Lily pulled away, shocked, at his remark.  "No.  No, I don't deserve any of that.  What I want…money or status can't buy."

            The guard looked at her puzzled.  "But you have everything…are you not happy where you are, with the king?"

            "If I do remind of your wife…Wasn't she just happy being with a man like yourself?  With someone who truly loved her for who she was beyond beauty, beyond imagination…Wasn't she just happy being herself without all of the riches in the world?"

            "Yes, of course, my queen.  We were very much in love."

            "Well, then…That is what I want.  I do not wish to be queen or have a lot of money, jewelry, or any of the lot…I just wish to be happy…find love and have love returned…"  Lily looked away, her face flushed.  She couldn't believe she was telling everything to someone she did not know so well.

            The guard smiled.  "I think I understand you well, your highness.  A girl like you does deserve what she wishes for.  You are really special."

            Lily smiled in return.  "Thank you…What is your name?  I wish to know so that I may come and see you again, and talk some more…just like I remind you of your wife, you too, remind me of my father…He loved my mother very much."

            "Is that so?"

            "Yes."

            "Your highness, the name's Leo."

            "Great.  I like your name a lot."  Lily smiled again.  She was enjoying their conversation, but unfortunately, it had to end.  "But I must go now and see to my brother and Celeas."

            "Yes of course."

            "I will be back later though.  No matter what you say, I will still see Gene."

            "Okay, but I will continue to escort you to be on the safe side."

            "It's a deal then," Lily said and winked.  "Well, I'm off now.  It was nice talking to you, Leo."  

            "I enjoyed it.  Anytime you feel like talking, I will be here."

            "Sure."  Lily gave a thumbs-up and turned around to walked away and back to the main part of the palace.  


	12. Lily's New Deal

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own OLS

Note: It's been over a year, but I've decided to pick this story up again because it was too good to let go.  Hope you will all still read!!

Chapter 12 – Lily's New Deal

            As Lily walked down the long corridor and back into safe haven within the palace, she thought about what had just transpired within the small prison.  _What a nice old guy Leo was.  I should really look into getting him a promotion…As to my confrontation with Gene; I didn't really get much accomplished.  _Lily shook her head in disgust.  _I can't believe I let him manipulate me for the most part in feeling sorry for him.  After what he did to Jim, there is no way I can feel any bit of mercy for him…But what if he's right and he didn't do anything?  He really did sound like he had absolutely no idea of anything that was going on.  I guess I'll just ask Jim what happened._

Clouded in deep thought about the whereabouts of what the true story is, Lily did not take note of what was going on around her and within a swift step and quick arm, Rume grabbed her from behind.  With his right arm around her waist, he used his other to hold her arms steady and pressed his hard body against her back.

            Lily breathed in and out deeply.  She was afraid, but remained calm.  "What do you want, Rume?"

            Rume stood silently.  He put up his head against Lily's and took in the sweet aroma of her hair.  "You smell just as good as ever, and you probably taste even better."  Tilting his head, he used his tongue to lap up a sample between Lily's neck and ear.  "Mmmm."

            Lily cringed and desperately tried to get away from Rume's grasp as he continued his assault on her neck.  "Stop it!"  She took her left foot up and crushed Rume's with all of her force.

            Rume gritted his teeth in pain and loosened his grip on Lily.  She began to run away and managed to escape him for a short while, but Rume soon caught up.  He grasped her by the left arm and turned her around, pinning her up against the wall.  "You've been very lucky, Lily.  But you won't be for long."

            "Let me go!"

            Rume smirked.  "Not until I get another taste."  He charged his head forward like a predator over its prey and attempted to kiss Lily on the lips, but instead got a mouth full of hair as she turned her face away from his.  He became annoyed with her actions.  He took his right hand and used it to push her head to the wall by placing his fingers against her cheeks and his palm on her chin.  "You owe me your all, woman!"

            "I don't owe you shit," Lily managed to mumble, as she felt herself turn red.

            Rume chuckled to himself, sarcastically.  "Oh, is that really what you think?  Aren't you happy to know that your dear, little brother is here thanks to me?"

            "He's here because of Celeas, Rume.  Not because of you!"

            Rume grew angry, but calmed himself down and continued his speech.  "You know, it was easy to find him.  And just as easy as it was to find him, it'd be easy enough to lose him…"

            Lily's eyes widened with fear and shock.  "You wouldn't…"

            "But I would.  You see, Lily, this is all but a game to me.  You give me what I want, and you get what you want.  It's that simple."

 "Fine."  Lily feared for her brother's life so she did the first thing that came to mind.  She pulled Rume down to her and by sticking her tongue in his mouth, gave him a long, hard kiss.  This pleased Rume as he pushed her closer to him and ran his hands down her back until he reached her buttocks.  He can feel himself just about to get hard, but then she stopped when she felt his hands reach for one of her forbidden places.  "There.  That's enough.  I gave you what you wanted, now let us be."

Rume laughed aloud.  "Oh my dear Lily, do you think it would only take a kiss to satisfy a man like me?  You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"What more do you want, Rume?  I am married to you father, so I can't be with you."

"Do you think I care?  Your marriage to my father means nothing to me!  You should be mine and you will be mine!  If you refuse…you know the consequences."

Lily had no choice but to accept Rume's proposal.  "I will sleep with you Rume, but you cannot lay a finger on Jim.  That's the deal."

Rume's nodded, as his face lit up in victory.  _Yes!  Finally, I get what I have longed for.  The biggest prize of them all…Lily.  _

Meanwhile…

"Fera, if you could do me the favor of getting Lily for dinner that would be great," said King Celeas as he lied, steadily on his bed.

            "Of course, your majesty.  I'll get her right away."  Fera exited the King's room and made her way to Lily's chambers.  Little did she know that she wouldn't have to go too far in order to find the Queen, for Lily was making her way to Celeas' room.  "There you are my Queen.  I was on my way to call for you in your chambers.  The King wishes to dine with you at once."

            "I figured as much," said Lily.  "I'll go get Jim.  Tell Celeas that we'll be there in about five."

            "Okay, my lady.  I will see you in a little while."

            "Will do, Fera."  _Oh my God.  What am I going to do with myself?  After dinner, Celeas will probably be expecting me to spend some QT with him, but I'm in even more trouble now that I made a bargain with Rume.  I am just so grossed out at the thought of it all.  I feel like such a whore…or will feel like one once I've done what I have to in order to keep Jim…I'd do anything for that boy.  He's the only family I've got.  And with that thought, Lily pushed her tears back and walked her way to Jim's room._


	13. Big Sister, Little Brother

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: No OLS ownership here!

Note: I think I'm on a roll again.  Let me know if you like the direction this story is heading or if you don't.  I enjoy some constructive criticism.  By the way, the storyline I'm planning is taking a toll for more mature readers, so if you're a really young kid, take your eyes elsewhere.

Chapter 13 – Big Sister, Little Brother

            "Heeeeeeeey!!  Are you nuts?!  What if I was naked?"

            "It's just me!  But anyways, it teaches ya to keep your door locked, Jim!!"

            "Yeah, yeah.  I guess so!"  Jim took in a deep breath and sighed.  He put on the last piece of garment that Lily had given to him; a dark blue suit jacket.  "Well, I think I'm ready.  How do I look?"

            "Jim, you look great!"  Lily winked at him.  "Ya look like a million bucks, kid."

            Jim gritted his teeth.  "I hate it when people call me a kid!"

            "Well what do you expect, lil Jimmy?  You're my kid brother!"  Lily was about to grab Jim and give him a noogie, but she soon realized that he wasn't as little as he used to be.  She now looked up to him, literally.

            Jim chuckled.  "Ya see, Lily?  I ain't so little anymore.  If anything, you are!"

            Lily rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, so what?  That doesn't mean that you have to disrespect me."  
  


            Jim shook his head while laughing to himself.  "Still the same ol' Lily at heart."   

            "What's that supposed to mean?"  Lily play-shoved her brother.

            "Ya deaf at your old age or something?  It means exactly what you heard.  Ya haven't changed one bit, Lil."

            Lily stood still and thought for a second.  "You really think so, Jim?"

Jim took a look at his sister who seemed to be in deep thought or clouded in misery.  "Of course.  Except for all of the luxuries and nice wardrobe you seem to have here, it looks like ya haven't changed one bit; your attitude that is."

            _You have no idea, Jim.  "I guess it really hasn't, huh?"_

            Jim placed his left hand on Lily's shoulder.  "I can sense that something's troubling you, Lil, but you seem to be taking it all in pretty well."

            "Really?  You can see all of that?"  

            "Well, I can't really see it.  You're doing a good job of hiding it, but I can tell more or less…Lily, you need to tell me what the hell's going on here."

            "I know."  Lily looked at Jim, worriedly.

            "Look, I was forced to come to this planet without even knowing why, and then I find out that you're the reason.  I want to know what your involvement with these people is.  Why do they call you their queen?"

            Lily looked away.  "Now's not the time to talk about this, Jim."

            "Lily, nows just as good a time as any.  We have to talk about this!"

            "No, damn it!  We'll talk about it…but not now."

            "Damn, Lily.  I was brought to this shit hole and am being treated very nicely, while my friends are fucked for all I know!"  

Lily opened her mouth in shock.  "Jim…you called them your friends…"

"Lily, you must know where they are and what they did with them.  What's going on here?!"

Just as Lily was about to answer, someone knocked on Jim's door.  "You may come in," Lily responded.

A young girl, no older than the age of twelve entered the room and bowed down before Lily.  "Your highness, the King awaits the arrival of you and your 

noble brother, to dine with him."

            Jim rolled his eyes, but Lily just ignored him.  "Yes, we will be there shortly."

            "My Queen, I cannot leave without you.  I was commanded to get you and bring you back with me."

            Lily let out a deep sigh.  "Well alright, we shall go with you."  _Great!  I don't know why I wouldn't budge with Jim, but this would've been the perfect time to get some answers.  He called Gene and the rest of them, his friends…I wonder why…  _

"Lil, I need some answers here…"

            "Jim, believe it or not, I need some too."

            _Huh?  What does she mean?  I am so confused…We're close, yet so distant.  Why does it seem like she's hiding something?  Damn it, Gene…Where the hell are you?_

Meanwhile…

            _Fuck!  There has to be some way out of here.  I can't believe I've let myself go in here.  Come on, Gene; think!  You're in a strange planet, don't know where the rest of your friends are, and don't know if you have a way out of here or not…That's just beautiful, beautiful!!  Gene sighed a breath of sarcasm as he thought to himself and sulked to the damp, dungeon floor, feeling miserable.  __I can't give up now.  There has to be a way to get out of here…I just have to relax and be patient._


	14. Dine and Whine

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: No OLS ownership here!

Note: Are we getting closer to some answers??  Let's see…

Chapter 14 – Dine and Whine__

"Ah, my lady, I see that you and your brother are finally able to join us.  Come sit," said Celeas.

Lily took in a deep breath and made her way to her usual seat, while Jim took the last

available spot on the table, which happened to be right in front of the King's son.  _Oh shit!  What the fuck is Rume doing here?  He never eats with us…must be his way of reminding me that I owe him…ugh, there is no way, no way is he gettin' anything tonight…and you know what, neither is Mister Perfect all the way on the other end of the table here…Hmm, I have to get myself out of this mess somehow; at least for the night until I think of something.  Damn it!_

Using charm and wit, Rume asked as politely as he could, "Lily, why don't you take my place on the table that way you sit closer to the King?" 

"How many times have I told you not to call the Queen by her name?"

"Father, there is nothing else I could call her.  She is not my mother."

"But she is a queen and you owe her respect, nonetheless."

Rume gritted his teeth in anger, "Well, Li—my Queen?"

_Ugh, what an asshole!  What does he have up his sleeve this time?  _"No thanks.  I'm used to sitting at the head of the table at all times, Rume."

"As you wish."  Rume smirked as he looked upon Lily.  _You bitch.  Wait until you see what I have in store for you later on.  I'll show you who's boss _

_and you'll be begging me to stop._

_Hmm, I can tell this jerk off wants something with my sister… He looks full of himself and tough on the outside, but I bet Gene could take him _

_no prob. Guess I should start some conversation here.   _"Hey, ugh, aren't you the guy that brought me here?"__

            Chuckling, Rume said, "Yes, that would be me."

            "I wish you both would've met under different circumstances.  You see, Jim, my son here likes to do things his way a lot of times."

            "Father, that is not true.  I pledge my allegiance to you and our planet.  There was no other way to bring Lily's brother back.  We had to result to violence since they resisted to coming on their own freewill."

            "Man, who are you kiddin'?  Ya didn't even give me a chance.  Ya knocked me out cold!"

            Rume grew angrier.  "Why you—"

            "Rume, enough!  Leave the boy alone.  We are here to celebrate the young man's homecoming, not to ruin it," said Celeas, disappointed with his son.

            "So far, I say he's caused nothing but trouble!"

            "How dare you say that about him?!  Just who the hell do you think you are?!"  _Now's my chance!  "I'm sorry, Celeas, but I cannot dine with you while Rume is acting this way.  I'm taking my food to go."_

            _Oh yeah!  I've had enough of this shit too.  "I'm with her.  I don't know anyone here and I wouldn't feel comfortable without my sister."_

            "But, Lily, I thought we would—"

            "I know, Celeas.  _Not tonight…I'm not ready to lose what I hold most sacred.  I'm sorry.  I just can't right now.  Good night."  Lily walked over to Celeas and kissed him on the forehead.  "Let's go, Jim."  Jim and Lily left the dining area, escorted by a dozen servants, and with plates full of food. _

            "I can't believe this!  What an outrage!  You are too weak, father.  It is your job to rule and you have let this woman soften you up like butter.  She does not deserve you!"

            "You are right, Rume.  She deserves better."

            __


	15. Cleverly Sneaky

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: No OLS ownership here!

Note: Trust me…We're gettin' places!

Chapter 15 – Cleverly Sneaky

            "So you're married to that old bag, huh?"

            "Jim!  He's not that old…but yeah, I am."

            "Well, he's at least old enough to be your father.  That's kinda gross, Lil."  Jim took in a bite of chicken.

            "I know it sounds bad, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter.  Besides, I felt good about myself at the time.  I felt I was doing something right.  I was helping him out, Jim…I helped make Quarlia what it is today."

            Jim continued to munch on one chicken bone after another until he was satisfied, and showed it with pride.  _*Burp*_

            Lily made a face of disgust.  "Jim!!  That's gross, boy!"  

            Jim laughed aloud.  "Oh, sorry…I forgot you were around.  You know, Gene and I always get into these burping contests and whatnot when no one else is around.  It's actually pretty funny."

            Lily was dumbfounded.  "You and Gene?"

            "Yeah…Lily, do you know where he is?"

            Not really knowing what to say or whether or not she should tell Jim the truth, Lily responded, "I—No, I don't know where he is."

            Jim grew anxious and more and more curious, "But I'm sure there's a way for you to find out right?  Please Lily.  Aside from you, he means the world to me.  He's the only family I ever knew after I was separated from you, Mom, and Dad.  He saved me from pirates and took me in, and brought me up.  Sure, he gets on my nerves sometimes, but that happens among siblings all the time.  Lil, he's like a brother to me; a brother that I can't lose."

            Lily was in shock.  All along, she had thought that Gene had been Jim's kidnapper, but she was wrong.  At that point, she felt like she owed him her life.  _Shit.  All of those bad things I said to Gene earlier…I take them back.  I didn't know…Well, there's only one thing left to do.  Set things right!  I have to get the poor guy out of prison.  "I didn't know, Jim…I promise you.  I will do everything in my power to get Gene out of harm's way."_

            "So you'll talk to the old man?"

            "Yeah…it's a promise…It's gettin' late though.  I think I wanna go to bed now, if you don't mind.  I've had a really long day, Jim.  I'm sure you have too."

            "Actually, yeah it has been.  I think I'll be heading to bed too."  Jim collected himself off of one of Lily's antique sofas.  "It's great to see you again, Lil.  I thought this would never happen…"  Jim wrapped his arms around Lily and began to sob.

            "Oh, Jim, you're going to make me cry too.  I'm so glad you're here with me."

            "So am I.  I just hope that this is not a dream that I'll wake up from in a few hours."

            "Believe me, it's not.  I'm the real thing, and I promise you.  We won't get separated again.  I'm here to take care of you."

            "Me too, Lil.  I'm here for you, too…and once you find out where Gene, things'll get even better."

**Two hours later**… 

While everyone slept, Lily snuck out of her room like a smooth thief on a mission to get one thing.  She had with her, a long, warm blanket, some leftovers from dinner, and a bottle of Quarlia's finest wine.  _Okay, maybe I'm goin' a lil overboard with the wine here, but who cares…the man deserves it, right?  No, I'm sure he deserves more; at least from the way Jim was making it sound.  Ugh, what am I doing?  _As she made her way down the long corridor to the other side of the palace, she contemplated on whether or not she was doing the right thing.  _Maybe I should turn around now and deal with this tomorrow?  Na, I can't.  I promised the man that I would come back later…plus, I'm almost there.  _

When Lily reached the prison entrance, she found that the same guard she had spoken to earlier had still been there.  "Your highness?  What are you doing here at this hour?  It is too late for you to be wondering alone here."

"Yes, I know, Leo.  But I made a promise to the prisoner that I would return tonight."

"Why would you do that my Queen?"

"Please do not question me, Leo…Just lead me to him."

"Of course, your highness."

Lily noticed that even most of the prisoners were asleep as she made her way up to the dungeon where Gene was being held.  When she finally reached her destination, Leo opened the door for her.  "Thank you, Leo.  You may leave me now.  I will call for you when I wish to leave."

"Yes, my lady."  Leo placed two torches on opposite sides of the dungeon doorway so that Lily may have some visibility.  After doing so, he closed the door and stood guard in front of it, waiting for Lily to call him back.  As she entered, she placed her gifts underneath one of the torches and next to the dungeon entrance.

"So…you've come back."

Lily nodded, but then realized that Gene probably didn't see her so she said, "Yeah."

"Why?"  

"I promised I would…didn't I?"

Gene stood up and moved closer to Lily.  "Well, I see you're a woman of your word…you just couldn't resist, could ya?"  Gene's eyes lit up as he used his charm to try and get some answers.

_Why does my heart feel like it wants to pop out of my chest?  _"I—I've brought you some things…I've left them by the doorway.  Do with them as you please."

Gene looked over and saw his new collection of bare necessities.  He poked fun at it.  "You won't get in trouble for bringing that here, now, would you?"

            Lily sighed and turned her back on Gene.  "Please, don't make this any harder."

            "Girl, I don't even know why I'm here.  My only concerns are my people and whether or not they're safe."

            "They're fine.  You need not worry about them…you've had it the worst…But Gene, I must go now.  I can't be here any longer."

            Lily began to walk away, but Gene grabbed her by the arm; he didn't yank her as Rume had done to her so many times but he gave her a gentle tug as if he was making amends.  He was trying to reason with her.  "Please, I need some answers.  I need to know what's going on."

            "You will know with time, Gene…but I have to go now."  Lily looked at him reassuringly.

            He spoke softly, pleading with her.  "At least tell me your name."

            "It's…Lily."  And with that she called for Leo and left Gene with the words in his mouth.

            Gene gathered everything that Lily had brought him and took them to the other side of the cell.  He spread the blanket out in front of the wall and began to eat like there was no tomorrow.  _This is actually pretty good…But wine?  Talk about royal treatment in a cell…Yeah right!  This is probably the only good thing I'll get while I'm here…dunno why she would bring me such a thing though…Lily…that's a pretty name.  Maybe she's not so bad after all._

**Please review and let me know if you like the direction in which this story is headed…or even if you don't like it…let me know!!  Thanks!!!**


	16. Sneaky Lily

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: No OLS ownership here!

Note: What's next on Lily's agenda??  Read on!!!

Chapter 16 – Sneaky Lily

**The next morning…**

            "Your highness?"

            "Huh?"

            "It is nearly two in the afternoon and you're still in bed," said Fera, as she opened up Lily's long, pale white, window curtains.

            As the strong rays from the sun plastered themselves against the glass windows, and across Lily's face, she winced in annoyment and turned her body to face the other side of her bedroom.  She mumbled, "Fera, did you have to open the drapes?"

            "I'm sorry, but you're usually out of bed by now.  This is very unlike you."  Fera proceeded to open the glass doors to let the fresh breeze in.  "You must get up, Lily."

            At hearing her name slip through Fera's mouth, Lily sat up in bed almost simultaneously.  "You called me by my name!  You don't know how happy that makes me!" 

            "The only reason I said it is because I figured that, that would be the only thing that would catch your attention right now."

            Lily smiled.  "Well, you were definitely right…I can't believe it's almost two.  I guess it would make sense to get up."

            "Yes it would.  Your husband has been wanting to see you."

            _Damn!  "Really?"_

            "Yes.  All day, he has asked to see you, but I have told him that you have been sleeping."

            "And what did he say?"  

"He's worried about you.  He thinks you may be ill."

_Heh.  This is great.  I'm glad he thinks that.  This buys me more time to get out of our lil deal.  _"I don't know what would give him an idea like that, but I guess I'll see him later on tonight for dinner…I—I have to take care of some business for now."

"Should I tell him that?"

"No.  I will talk to him later…Thanks for waking me up, Fera…I can't waste too much time here."  Lily got out of bed and headed to her own personal bathroom where she preceded to brush her teeth and head for a shower, while Fera began to tidy up her room.

**An hour later…**

            "Fera?"  Lily came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her white, knee-length robe while drying her hair with her towel.  _Hmm…I guess she must've cleaned up and left.  Good…Normally, I would enjoy her company, but I need some time alone to go see Gene again…_

            Lily quickly picked out a pale yellow dress that bared her shoulders and had a long v-neck line.  "I really need to change my wardrobe…Why does the Queen need to dress all old-fashioned anyway?"  _Okay girl.  Get a hold of yourself!  You're talkin' out loud when no one is in the room!_

Knock, knock.

            "Who's there," Lily asked, surprised by the few loud thumps against her door.

            "It's me…OPEN UP!!"

            "Oh, Jim…It's just you.  Give me a sec.  I'm almost done gettin' ready."

            Jim sucked his teeth and groaned loudly.  "HURRY UP, damn it!!"

            To speed up the process, Lily decided to just scrunch her hair into spirals so that she wouldn't have Jim down her back any longer.  She opened the door to find Jim in front of her with a mad expression.  "What are you pissed off about?"

            "I haven't seen ya all day, Lil.  I don't know what you've been doing, but I've had to eat by myself in my room and I don't know what there is to do around here to entertain myself with."

            "I know of plenty of things you could do," said a deep voice from behind Jim.

            "He doesn't need to get involved with the things you do around here, Rume."

            "Oh, let the boy have a little fun.  He'll only live once.  I can show him how to be a real man."

            "Why you—"

            "It's okay, your highness.  I'll make sure to keep your brother out of trouble," said another deep voice, but this one, slightly more gentle than Rume's.

            "Huh?"  The man appeared, standing next to Rume.  "Oh.  Keet.  It's just you."

            "You can trust me with him.  I'll be sure to take care of him and show him around…That is, if you don't mind."

            "Well—Okay.  Yeah.  I'll take your word for it, in that he'll be okay.  He's only fifteen though so I don't need him to be experiencing anythin' he shouldn't be.  To me, he's still a child at heart."

            "LILY!!"

            "What?!"

            "I'm not a little kid anymore, Lil.  So stop treating me like one!"

            "I'm only lookin' out for ya, Jim.  I don't want ya to get yourself into a big mess."

            "I know how to take care of myself.  I've done so for a while now."

            "I guess you have…Well then—I guess I'll see you boys later."  Lily pushed her way through the three men standing in front of her and began to walk her way to the other side of the palace.

            "Hey Keet, why don't you give this little squirt a tour while I talk to the Queen?  I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

            Jim pouted.  "You think you're sooo tough.  You were lucky enough to catch all of us, but if Gene—"

            "Gene Starwind is none of your concern!"

            "I have every right to know what you guys are up to and where Gene is!"

            "Why do you care what happens to him?  As I understand, he has kept you for free labor and nothing more."

            "Well you're wrong!  You know nothing about me!"

            "Humph.  You're an annoying brat.  That's all I need to know.  If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way."

            "I'm not stupid ya know.  I know you want my sister.  It's written all over your face…but now that I'm around, I'm gonna make sure you keep your filthy hands away from her."

            "Is that so?  What could a boy like you do to a man like me?"

            "You'd be surprised."

            Rume just roared with laughter.  "Don't make me laugh, kid.  Keet could you please do as you're told and quit wasting time?"

            "Yes, my Lord.  Come Jim.  It'd be better if you remain quiet for now."

            "Alright, alright."  As Rume began to walk towards Lily and Jim walked alongside Keet, he turned around for one last remark, "Hey Rume…If you touch my sister…you're a dead man."

            Rume just smirked and kept walking towards Lily until he finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist to keep her from going anywhere.  "You're looking better than ever.  As each day passes by, you grow more beautiful."

            "Oh, cut the crap Rume.  What do you want?"

            "You know what I want…"  Rume made an attempt to kiss Lily on the lips, but she turned her head away.  "Alright.  Maybe not now, but soon…or I'll have your brother's head!"

            Lily struggled to get her hand free until Rume loosened his grip and let her go.  "You're such a jerk…you know you'll get what you want so just leave me alone!"  Lily pushed away from Rume as she continued her walk to the other side of the palace.

**At the prison…**

            "Your highness?  Back already?"

            "Leo?  You're still here?!"  Lily was shocked to see the older man still at his post.

            "I haven't been here for long.  I was granted a break, so that I may catch up with some sleep.  I've only been here for about twenty minutes before your arrival…Are you back to see Starwind?"

            "Yes…please take me to him."

            Leo nodded in obedience and led Lily back to Gene's cold, dark cell, but before he allowed her in, he said, "My Queen, I fear for your safety.  If you keep coming to see this man, I am afraid that he will take advantage of you and that it would be all my fault."

            Lily sympathized with the older man.  "Do not worry.  This man is of no danger to me…or anyone else for that matter."

            "I do not understand…"

            "You shall know in time.  Right now, I must hurry before anyone finds out I'm here."

            "Of course, your highness."  Leo opened the door and allowed Lily to see Gene.  As usual, he closed the door to allow her some privacy, but did not stray from the entrance/exit.

            "Gene?  I can't see you…"

            "It hasn't been a day and you're already back…Why the frequent visits?"

            "Please…Come closer…I want to see you."

            _Huh?  Gene, not feeling any need to hold back, walked towards Lily until he stood right in front of her.  "Better?"_

            Lily couldn't help but stare at his physique.  She was in awe with it ever since she first laid eyes on him, but she always found a way to snap herself out of it.  She managed to stop looking at his broad chest and firm built arms, and looked up to bring her eyes to his.  "Yes…much better."

            "So tell me Princess, why bring me all you have and why even come see me so much?"

            "It's Queen."

            "What?"

            "I'm a Queen, not a Princess."

            "Yeah…right…Look, I've told ya—"

            Lily didn't even give him a chance to finish his statement.  "Is it true that you saved him?"

            "Who?"

            "My brother."

            "Your brother?"

            "Jim…did you save him?"

**To be continued…**

**THANKS to ALL who review!!  I love your comments!  KEEP them comin'!!  PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Lily and Gene

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: Ya know I don't own it!

Note: And the plot thickens…

Chapter 17 – Lily and Gene

Gene's eyes grew wide.  "No shit…So we've found you."

            Lily had a confused expression on her face.  "Excuse me?"

            Gene smirked.  "Well actually…your men found us.  It was effortless…kinda like it was meant to be."

            "I'm not sure what you're tryin to say…"

            "Jim had been thinking about you a lot lately; having dreams and shit so I made a promise to him that I'd find ya…but it looks like you found us instead."

            "You'd really do that for him?"  

            "Yeah, he and the others are the only family I've got, but me and Jim have been through thick and thin, so I'd do anythin for him…Look, I'm pretty sure you could care less about us.  You were really just lookin to get him back, weren't you?"

            _It's true.  He did save Jim…I feel awful for having this man and those other ladies here.  Lily looked away by turning around in shame.  "I can't lie…that is very true.  Gene…there is so much to say, so much to learn…"  Lily turned back around and faced Gene, by looking at him straight in the eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.  "Thank you."_

            Gene was slightly confused, but tried to sympathize.  "What for?"

            "For taking care of Jim this whole time…You don't deserve to be here.  I'm so sorry you've had to go through all this torture, Gene," Lily said as she kept crying.

            Gene took his hands and cupped Lily's face, wiping away her tears with his two thumbs.  "Don't cry…He's safe and sound, isn't he," he asked as he placed his arms around her to bring her closer to him for a hug.

            Lily was surprised that Gene would do such a thing, but felt relief and comfort in his touch.  She too wrapped her arms around him, placing them over his waist and planting her head on his chest.  "I thought I lost my family six years ago…It hurt so much…losing my parents…losing Jim."  Lily looked back up at Gene and found that he was staring down at her intensely.  She was lost for a moment, as they were locked on each other's eyes.  She took her right hand and brushed his left cheek, feeling the growing little stubbles of facial hair.  "Thanks to you, my brother is safe…No words cannot express how grateful I am to you."  As she kept her eyes locked on the man before her, and without a protest from him, she moved her hand behind his head and began to pull him down for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Leo's abrupt entrance into the dungeon.  She broke away from their embrace almost as immediately as she began her displays of affection.  "Leo, I told you that I would call for you…"

            "I'm sorry, my lady, but I must ask that you leave immediately."

            "Why?"

            "It's close to the time that the Prince makes his rounds around here and I don't think it safe for you to be here."

            Lily grew tense and a little nervous, but didn't let it show.  "You're right…I must leave now."  She turned back to Gene and wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

            "Come, my lady.  We must go."

            Right now, her only wish was to stay with Gene.  It felt so right to be with him, but she didn't know why.  As she was led out of the dungeon by Leo, she began to feel embarrassed by what had happened and what Leo saw.

            Leo locked the dungeon entrance and then faced the Queen.  "Don't worry…I won't tell anyone."

            With shock, Lily answered, "Leo, what are you talking about?"

            "It's not so hard to see the obvious reasons for you coming here, my lady."

            Lily felt a little sigh of relief.  She began to think that perhaps Leo didn't see anything.  "Oh, but of course.  Leo, you know I only come here to receive answers from that man."

            Leo laughed.  "My lady, I was once young and in love too and I can see that you are headed down that road with that young man."

            Lily felt herself turn red.  _Could he be right??  No!!  Of course not!  But then, why did I almost kiss him?  Gene…No, I have to shake all thoughts of him out of my mind…I just can't…I can never be with him.  "Oh, Leo.  Don't be so silly.  My love and affection shall only be meant for the King…Everyone knows that."_

            Leo just smiled a gentle smile.  "My Queen, like I've told you before.  If you ever want to talk, I am here.  In the short time that I've gotten to know you in, I see you as I would a daughter.  I know I shouldn't say that, but I feel that connection with you."

Lily looked at him with admiration and she smiled back at him.  "You do remind me of the father I once had, but I assure you that I will not go down that route with this man…I am a married woman…It is not something I should do."

            "Of course, my Queen," he said as he tilted his head to lend an extra ear to a faint sound he heard at a distance.

            "What is it, Leo?"

            "He's coming."

            "Who?"

            "The Prince…I hear his footsteps…Quickly.  There is no time for you to leave so I must hide you in one of these empty dungeon cells."  As Leo opened another dungeon door close to Gene's cell, Lily entered and remained quiet as the footsteps grew closer.  "Try to remain calm, my Queen.  Everything will be alright."

            Lily just nodded but only felt her heart pounding.  It was as if it were about to pop out of her chest.  Nonetheless, she stood still and leaned against the cold wall, hoping Rume wouldn't see her as he began to get closer and closer…

**Meanwhile…**

            _Shit.  It's been a long time since somethin like that's happened to me…He thought back to their embrace.  He remembered everything about their moment.  Her touch.  Her scent.  It was sweet.  __Was it a tease?  He shook the thought off.  _Nah, the girl was just thankful…Yeah, that's it.  She was tryin to thank me…So why can't I convince myself that that's all it was?  _He shook the thought off again.  __Damn it!  Why do I feel that it's somethin more than what it really is?  There's nothin there, Gene.  Snap out of it…She's Jim's sister…  As he argued with himself, he began to hear two men outside, talking.  _Hmm…Looks like I'll be having another visitor.__

**In the dungeon hallway…**

"How are you today, Prince Rume?"

            "Leo, you are not to leave your post at any time…is that understood?"

            "I was only making some rounds, my Lord…checking up on the prisoners.  It is required, my Lord."

            "The only thing that is required of you is to sit at your post.  The rounds are left up to me for the time being.  Do you understand?"

            Lily peeped through the tiny window with bars on the dungeon door, but as she saw Rume naturally look her way, she moved her head away from the opening.

"Yes, my Lord," Leo answered.

"Good…Now, you know why I'm here.  Let me see that fuckin bastard, Gene Starwind."

**To be continued…**

**THANKS to ALL who review!!  KEEP them comin'!!  **


End file.
